Urban Legends
by SkyeRose
Summary: The Special Victims squad is faced with a series of disturbingly familiar cases that come from some of world's most terrifying Urban Legends. Will they discover the reality behind these myths, or will they die trying? EO. Possible JC. AU. Horror elements. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Urban Legends**

**Chapter 1: God Took Them, Mommy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Urban Legends.**

**A/N: I have no idea where I came up with this one. I was just thinking wouldn't it be cool to have SVU deal with some Urban Legends? Yeah, well…I haven't had much sleep the past five days so my mind is blank. I have no idea what to write for my Author's Note. So, I could either continue to rant about nothing in particular or we could get on with the story.**

**I choose story. I think you do too.**

**ENJOY!!!**

"Munch! Fin! My office, now!!" Cragen shouted. Munch and Fin looked at each other as if asking what the other did. Both shrugged when they came to the conclusion that neither had done something worthy of the Captain's wrath.

Elliot and Olivia looked at the two other partners and laughed. Munch and Fin shot them identical looks of annoyance and continued on to Cragen's office. As Fin reached for the handle the door was abruptly pulled open again by Cragen.

"Benson! Stabler! You too!!" Elliot and Olivia stopped laughing and stood. Munch and Fin were now the ones quietly taunting the others.

"What's up, Cap?" Munch asked once they were in the office.

"We pulled in another case. I want all of you on it." Cragen replied shuffling some papers on his desk looking for the case's file. He pulled it out with a triumphant look on his face.

"All of us? Why all of us? I'm sure Elliot and Olivia can take care of this one alone." Munch protested. He loved his job, but he hadn't slept in three days and didn't really want to deal with rapists today.

"No. This case is extremely sensitive. I need all of you out there in case something goes wrong." Cragen handed copies of the file to Elliot, Olivia, Munch, and Fin. Munch, Fin, and Elliot were still looking at each other trying to figure out how the case was sensitive when Olivia opened the file and began reading.

"Guys, you might want to look at this." Olivia said. "Or you might not, depending on when you last ate."

Elliot looked at her curiously. Olivia never showed when she was feeling queasy over a case, but he always knew. He opened the file and looked it over, inhaling sharply.

Judging by the two detective's reactions, Munch and Fin opened the file cautiously. It was a child abuse case. These were always the hardest.

"So, who dunnit?" Fin asked before reading the entire file. "Mommy or Daddy?"

"Neither." Answered Olivia. "It was the daughter."

Fin flipped the file open again and finished reading. "Jesus." He breathed. The file didn't contain much. All it said was that a little boy had drowned and it was because of the older sister's obvious negligence. "How old are the kids?" he asked looking around at his fellow cops. Elliot and Olivia shrugged and Munch was still engrossed in the file, so he didn't hear Fin.

"The little boy was four and the girl is seven." Cragen said.

"Seven?" Olivia stared at Cragen in disbelief. A seven year old had let her brother drown? And they were calling it negligence? They should be blaming the mother for believing a seven year old is capable of making sure her brother doesn't drown in the bathtub.

"That explains why you need all of us there." Elliot said closing the folder and swallowing hard. "Kid kills another kid. Great." Elliot stood up and left the office leaving everybody to look strangely at him. He ignored them and grabbed his and Olivia's coats.

Munch and Fin looked at Olivia. She shrugged and said, "He's having trouble with the divorce. Any case involving kids is going to be a challenge for him."

Olivia left the office as well. She took her coat from Elliot and smiled a thank you. He nodded his head, barely acknowledging her presence. He turned away from her, grabbed his keys, and began to walk out of the squad room.

The three detectives still in Cragen's office watched as Olivia stood where she was. She sighed and put on her coat, slightly shaking her head. They all wondered how she had put up with him for the past two years. Sure, the first six hadn't been easy, but ever since Kathy had brought up divorce he had been even more obnoxious.

He was always cold and distant; even to his partner of 8 years. He treated her like crap and everybody knew it. Yes, he had his good days where the partners would be how they used to be. But, ever since Olivia had returned from her undercover assignment in Oregon, they hadn't been the same. Not really.

Olivia had always seemed to have this power over him. She could always make him smile. She could always make him forget, even if only for a moment, about the divorce. But on those bad days, which had become increasingly frequent, she still stood by him. She defended him when IAB began sniffing around after a suspect Elliot was chasing died. Of course, he was innocent, but in the backs of Cragen's, Munch's, and Fin's heads they all had a sliver of doubt in them. Elliot was strong and he did have a temper. Maybe he had killed him.

But, Olivia never doubted him. She fought like hell to get his good name back and how did he thank her? He nodded his head. Just like he had done a moment ago.

Olivia started to walk out of the room, but suddenly, she stopped and hurried over to her desk. She rummaged around for a minute in the top drawer and seemed to find what she was looking for. She slammed the drawer shut and raced to catch up with her partner.

Munch and Fin looked at each other before also vacating the office. Cragen shook his head and went back to his paperwork.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia caught up with him outside the elevators. He was holding the elevator doors open, waiting for her. Olivia stepped inside and looked at him, surprised. 'Well, that was mighty chivalrous of him.' Olivia thought. 'He hasn't done that before. Usually he presses the door close button and laughs like a 12 year old when I have to wait for the next elevator.' This never bothered her of course because it got him laughing. And he did that so infrequently that she took it as a blessing when he did.

"Thanks." She said.

"Any time." Elliot smiled back at her, but he was still distant.

As they rode the elevator to the first floor Olivia bounced on her heels and Elliot leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"So…have you talked to Kathy?" Olivia asked looking for someway to fill the silence.

Elliot glanced over his shoulder at her, surprised. "About what?" he asked turning back around to glance at the flashing numbers.

"About going back home." Olivia clarified. "Last week when we had that case with the priest you said that you and Kathy were supposed to have a drink. You said that it was to talk about you're going back home." 'Why Olivia?' she silently chastised herself. 'Why are you asking about this? You don't want to know the answer. Dammit.'

"Um, I don't know. I haven't talked to Kathy yet." Elliot answered. He had turned around again, but his gaze was focused somewhere above her right shoulder. He wasn't meeting her eyes and Olivia knew that meant trouble. She didn't want him to feel pressured so she changed the subject.

"I'm dating Munch." Olivia said.

Elliot whirled to face her. "You're what?!" His eyes were dark and he was almost shouting.

"Chill, El! I was only kidding." Olivia was laughing so hard she was nearly doubled over.

"Why the hell would you joke about something like that?" Elliot had stopped shouting, but his eyes were still stormy.

Olivia shrugged. "Dunno. I just wanted to see you smile. You haven't been doing much of that lately." Olivia gave him a small smile to let him know she wasn't kidding.

Elliot opened his mouth, closed it and shook his head. A small smile did appear on his lips. And for a fleeting instant Olivia saw the old Elliot. "Yeah, well, smiling's for sissies." He grumbled as the elevator finally reached the ground floor and made a slight dinging noise.

Olivia smiled wider and shook her head. It wasn't a real joke, but it was good enough for her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

They arrived at the crime scene a little ahead of Munch and Fin. Apparently there had been a bad accident on one of the roads that lead to the house that Elliot and Olivia had just missed. Munch and Fin were probably going to be stuck in traffic for awhile.

The two detectives entered the house to find CSU and uniforms swarming the place. A medic was comforting a distraught woman. Olivia glanced at Elliot.

"You take the mom, I'll take the kid?" she asked jerking her head towards the weeping woman.

Elliot shrugged and nodded at the same time, giving him a sort of spastic, twitchy look for a second. Olivia nodded her confirmation and made her way to the back of the house where the little girl was being detained.

She entered the room to find three uniforms guarding the door and four more inside the room with the child. She nodded her head in an indication that they could leave. They hesitated for a moment until one of them said, "Detective, may we talk to you for a moment?"

Olivia nodded, silently interrogating the officer with her eyes. "Why the hell are seven of you watching her?" Olivia asked in a low dangerous voice.

"She killed her little brother. We just wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself or others." The first officer said.

"It should only take one of you to do that. Besides, she's a seven year old who accidentally let her brother drown. She's seven! She's barely old enough to bathe herself whereas watch her four year old brother!" Olivia was pissed. They could be doing some serious psychological damage to the child with all the drama.

"Detective--," the officer tried.

"Out." Olivia hissed pointing at the door. "Get out, now."

Once again the officers hesitated, but this time, they did leave. Olivia sat on the bed next to the child. She was small for her age, not even four feet tall. She had a frail figure and a fair complexion. Her eyes were big and blue and she had white-blonde curls that fell into her eyes.

"Hi, my name's Olivia. What's yours?" Olivia asked gently.

The girl looked up at her with doleful eyes. "Summer." She replied never looking away from Olivia.

"Summer? That's a pretty name. Do you mind if I call you Summer?"

"It's my name." the girl said softly. She swept a hand across her forehead, moving her bangs away from her eyes.

"Okay Summer." Olivia pulled out her pen and notepad. "Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"With my brother?" the child asked averting her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart. With your brother. Do you remember what happened?"

Summer got off the bed and sat on the floor. She picked up the nearest Barbie doll and began playing with her hair. "God took him. God always takes them."

"God took who, honey? Your brother?" Olivia was still speaking softly, though a very unsettling feeling had formed in her stomach. Something wasn't right.

"God took him." Summer repeated never looking at Olivia.

"Who, Summer? God took who?" Olivia pushed.

Summer turned and glared at Olivia. "God took them all. He took my kittens twice and now he's taken my brother. God will always take them."

"What happened to your brother?" Olivia asked again, voice no longer gentle.

"I told you, God took him!"

"No, Summer. God didn't take him."

"God took him! God took him! God took him!" Summer screamed shrilly and threw herself at Olivia. She jammed one of Barbie's high-heeled feet into Olivia's finger.

"Ack!" Olivia wrenched her hand from underneath the doll's shoe. The officers who had been standing at the door rushed in and grabbed the little girl. She was still screaming and fighting to get away. Once they had gotten her out of the room the officer who had warned Olivia about the child entered.

"I don't usually tell people 'I told you so,' but—," he began.

"You're not going to start now." Elliot finished for him. "How about backing off a bit?"

"And you are?" the uniform asked stupidly. Brazenly, but stupidly.

"Detective," Elliot emphasized the word and flashed his badge. "Elliot Stabler. That's Detective Benson, my partner." He gestured towards Olivia who was wiping the little droplets off blood on her shirt. "If you don't mind I have important material to discuss with her."

The officer held up his hands and retreated from the room, shutting the door behind him.

Elliot waited until the other man was gone, then turned to Olivia. "Let me see that." He knelt down in front of her and examined her finger.

"Nothing. Just a cut." Olivia replied attempting to pull her hand from Elliot's, but he held her tight. "Elliot, I'm fine."

"She did this to you?" Elliot turned her hand over looking for any other injuries the child might have inflicted upon Olivia.

"Yes. El, please, I'm fine." She pulled her hand away from his and stood up. Elliot caught her hand again and took a handkerchief from his pocket. Ripping it in two with his free hand and teeth he tied one half around her finger.

"Elliot!" Olivia protested.

"I'm sure you're fine Olivia." Elliot said taking one last look to make sure that her hand was in working order, then allowing it to drop to her side. "I just want to stop the bleeding."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You just wanted to touch me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled cockily.

Elliot's eyes snapped up to hers. "And if I did?" he asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

Olivia sucked in a breath. She hadn't been expecting an answer like that. She had no idea how to respond.

Elliot's face broke into a smile. "Relax. I'm just kidding." He said.

Olivia nodded. "Okay." Was all she could say as he started towards the door. She could feel a slight flush creep up her neck and she shook her head.

"That was payback for earlier in the car." He called over his shoulder. "Oh, and Munch and Fin say that the captain wants us back at the precinct."

Olivia stared after him. 'Payback? For what?' she wondered. 'Oh yeah! About the dating Munch thing…'

Olivia started walking and shoved her hands into her pockets. Her left fingers collided with something. Confused, she pulled out the offending object and looked at it. A light lit up her eyes and she ran to catch up with her partner.

"Elliot! El, wait!" she called as they reached the car.

He turned and looked at her, juggling the keys in his hands. "Yeah?"

Olivia ran up to him and handed him the object. It was a small teddy bear with a picture of his kids over the toy's heart. They were beaming and waving up from the bear. Olivia pressed a button on the hand and, suddenly, Elliot's kid's voices filled the air.

"When you're feeling sad and blue,

Just look at this,

And know we love you!" a chorus of laughter followed this little recitation. And in the back ground, ever so faintly, Elliot heard Olivia's voice.

"Perfect! He'll love it!" he heard her say.

Elliot couldn't look at Olivia. Instead, he put the toy into his pocket and wrapped his arms around Olivia. Momentarily stunned, she didn't react right away. She just kinda stood there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Then, she smiled and returned Elliot's hug. He was crying she could tell and he was trying to hide it from her. But, a few stray tears had landed on Olivia's neck, alerting her to her partner's vulnerability.

"You like it?" Olivia asked. He nodded. They stood in silence for a moment still hugging. They both knew that they had been standing like that too long, but neither wanted to let go. Olivia finally pulled away.

"You want me to drive? Wouldn't want your tears to affect your driving capability." She said sarcastically. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I think I can handle it." He said still laughing.

Olivia smiled and nodded in acquiescence.

The drive back to the precinct was uneventful and long. The accident hadn't been cleared up completely, so they were stuck at a complete stand-still for about 15 minutes. They had begun playing the license plate game, but because none of the cars were moving the game was a bit more difficult.

When they finally arrived and made it upstairs they found Munch, Fin, Casey, Huang, and Cragen waiting for them.

"This can't be good." Elliot muttered to Olivia.

Olivia shook her head and smiled faintly in response.

Before either of them could ask Cragen stepped forward and said, "We have a problem."

**A/N: So whatcha think? Much reviews, please:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mommy's Little Helper**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. SVU or the Urban Legends.**

**A/N: Wow, I was really vague about the Urban Legends in my last Author's Note. Sorry about that. Okay, well, the last chapter contained the Urban Legend 'God Took Them.' The legend basically goes like this… A little girl had a cat. One day the cat got pregnant and had kittens. The little girl played with them for a bit, but she had to go to school. When she came home she found that the kittens were gone. She asked her mother where the kittens had gone and her mother replied "God took them." The little girl accepted it, but the mother cat got pregnant again and had another litter of kittens. When the little girl came home and found the kittens gone again she went looking for them. When she opened the garage door she saw her father drowning the kittens in a bucket of water. Quietly, she snuck back into her living room and asked her mother where the kittens had gone. Her mother again said, "God took them."**

**The little girl nodded, but didn't reply. Later that day, the mother was giving her younger son a bath when the phone rang. She asked her daughter to watch the son and went to answer the phone. When she came back she found her son under the water; dead. The daughter was standing over him and she said, "Look mommy. God took him."**

**Anyway, the Urban Legend in this chapter is called 'Mommy's Little Helper.' I won't explain it now, because it's explained in the chapter.**

**I'm updating earlier than I thought because I felt awful about the break. I won't update 'til Friday. Maybe Thursday. Much love to you all:D**

**P.S. In one of the sides for the episode "Sin" there was a line where Olivia said, "Looks like a penis, only smaller." It was cut from the episode, but I am watching the movie 'The Covenant' and there is a guy in it that says the exact same thing. Weird.**

**ENJOY!!**

"We always have a problem." Olivia muttered following Elliot into the squad room. Elliot chuckled slightly, but they both stopped joking around when they saw everyone's faces.

"What happened?" Elliot asked looking between them. Cragen motioned for Munch to begin.

"We got another case. It's bad." Munch handed Elliot a folder. Olivia leaned to the left so she could read over Elliot's shoulder. The others waited as the two looked over the folder. Both were wearing identical faces of disgust by the time they were done.

"Is today like 'Sadistic Older Sister Day'?" Olivia asked glancing up.

Munch shrugged. For once, he held in his 'it's a conspiracy' theories.

"They're bringing the mother and the daughter in this time. It's a safer, more controlled environment here." Cragen glanced pointedly at Olivia.

"What?" she protested. "It was a Barbie doll shoe! Barely a scratch!" Olivia held up her finger, which still had the handkerchief wrapped around it.

"Looks like Elliot fixed it all up." Casey said unable to contain herself. Olivia raised her eyebrows at Casey.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Casey shook her head quickly.

"Anyway," Cragen continued, giving both women a hard glance. "I want you and Elliot to interview the girl. Munch, Fin you take the mother. I want Huang in there too. From what I've heard, she's in a fit. Won't speak to anyone."

The detectives and Huang nodded. They each moved to their respective interrogation rooms and waited for the mother and daughter's arrival.

"I have to be in court in an hour. I'll check in when I get out." Casey said before walking out of the precinct. On the way out she nearly bumped into the mother and daughter they were interrogating.

"Right this way." She heard Cragen say before the elevator doors closed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Elliot and Olivia looked up when the door to the interrogation room opened and a little girl, escorted by a uniform officer, entered. The uniform turned and closed the door on his way out.

The little girl stood nervously inside the room. She was shuffling her feet and biting the nail on her right index finger. Olivia gently motioned for the child to sit in the chair opposite her. Elliot took a stance on the wall behind Olivia. He leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest.

The little girl sat, her eyes darting between Elliot and Olivia. She was sill chewing on her fingernail, and she had started to twirl her short, dark hair around her finger.

Olivia took a deep breath. "What's your name?" her voice was soft, but Elliot heard the edge in it. He always heard the soft undertones of her voice.

"Kayla." She had a high voice. Sort of like a chipmunk on helium.

"And what happened today Kayla?" Olivia continued.

"Before or after school?" Kayla asked.

"After school. When your mother got home and found you and your brother. Why did you do that to him?" Olivia looked at Elliot's reflection in the two-way mirror. He met her gaze and held it.

"I was just doing what mommy said." Kayla said snapping Olivia back to interrogation.

"Your mother told you to do this?" Olivia stared incredulously at the girl.

"Not exactly." Kayla averted her eyes. "Mommy said that if Michael wet his pants again that she would cut it off."

"You mean his penis? Your mother said that if your little brother wet his pants again she would cut his penis off?" Olivia asked. She was sickened and was having a lot of trouble keeping it out of her voice.

Kayla nodded her head vigorously. "Mommy wasn't home, but Michael wet his pants again. So I got the knife from the kitchen and- and…" she gestured her hands in a hacking motion. Elliot and Olivia got the picture.

Olivia looked again at Elliot reflected in the mirror. He briefly closed his eyes and nodded his head. The door opened and the same uniform who had escorted Kayla in escorted her out. When the door closed again Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and slid down in her chair.

Elliot sat on the edge of the table next to her. He looked at her closely. She was shaking slightly and her hands were curled into fists. "Liv? You okay?"

"What kind of mother would threaten to cut off her son's penis because he wet his pants? He's only six, Elliot. No six year old can always hold his bladder. And to say that in front of your daughter? You've got to be crazy!" Olivia slammed her hand on the table.

"Some mothers say stupid things to scare their children so they behave a certain way." Elliot shrugged. "It's not against the law to tell your children something that isn't true."

"It is if that little 'fib' leads to bodily harm." Olivia stood up, nearly knocking her chair over in the process. "She should be arrested."

Elliot stood too. "That's for the DA to decide. You know that." Elliot placed a hand on her arm. "Hey. We'll figure this out." He smiled. Olivia couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah." She nodded her head and he briefly rubbed her arm. He let her go and they turned to leave when Munch came in. He gave them the once-over, like they had been doing something they shouldn't be doing then opened his mouth to speak.

"What'd you get from the kid?" he asked as his partner came up behind him.

"Apparently, the mother said she would cut the boy's penis off if he wet his pants again. Well, the mother wasn't there and he wet his pants again, so the daughter, Kayla, did the deed for her." Elliot replied hands in his pockets.

Fin made a face. "Damn. Ow." Fin said slightly crossing his legs. Munch grimaced as well.

"What about the mother?" Olivia asked trying to get off the subject of the little boy's castration.

"Nothing. Not a word. We just stared at each other for ten minutes before Huang pulled the plug." Fin shook his head.

"She didn't even ask how her son was doing." Munch said with a bit of disdain in his voice.

"How is he?" Olivia looked up as if suddenly remembering where she was.

"Uh, from what we last heard, he's doing alright. Or as well as can be expected under the circumstances." Munch said glancing at the folder in his hand.

Olivia nodded. "Good." She still looked distracted. "I need some air. Excuse me." She left the room without a look back.

Elliot watched her go, then turned to Munch and Fin. He opened his mouth, shrugged, and closed his mouth again. He also left the room and followed Olivia.

She was already on the roof by the time he reached the stairs. When he reached the roof he saw her leaning against the rail, looking down at the cars and people down below her. She felt like she was looking down at another world; a world where people didn't see what she saw everyday. A world where people were happy and not using sex and drugs as blackmail. A world where she wouldn't have to cringe away from people. He knew this because he felt the same way.

She jumped when she heard the door to the roof slam. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "I don't need you to baby me. I'm fine." She said, loud enough for her voice to reach him.

"I'm not here to baby you. I'm here because I'm your partner and I care about you." Elliot said as he walked up beside her.

Olivia gave a sarcastic snort. "Yeah, sure." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so…" she made a random hand gesture when her words failed her.

Elliot smiled and leaned over the railing; closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The air up there was cold and almost free of the city stink. There would always be the faint stench of metal and garbage. And, and Elliot knew this was only in his own mind, but there was the metallic smell of blood as well.

"It's strange." Olivia said.

"What is?" Elliot opening one of his eyes and looking at Olivia.

"These two cases we've had today." Olivia said.

"What about them?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

"I don't know. I just feel like…I feel like I've heard them before."

Elliot raised his eyebrow at her and stood up straight. "Heard them before?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about them and, I don't know, something just clicked." She turned to look at Elliot. "I've heard them before."

"Like a story? You think you've seen them in a book?" Elliot stared at her incredulously. Olivia was not one to believe in the mystical deja-vu crap.

"I know I sound like an idiot." Olivia said staring at Elliot with pleading eyes. "But, El, I'm telling the truth. I've heard them before. I don't know where, I don't know how, but I have."

"Jesus, you sound like Munch. Like these two cases are a conspiracy or something." Elliot said.

"You have every right to be skeptical, but--,"

"Skeptical!" Elliot laughed. "Skeptical doesn't even begin to describe this!"

"Elliot, please, you're shouting." Olivia said looking over the railing again.

"Olivia, they are just cases! That's it! Just two unrelated, freak cases." Elliot turned back towards the city. He knew his words were harsh, but he couldn't help it. Olivia was supposed to be the sensible one. If she started spouting off about crazy shit like this, who was he supposed to be? He really didn't know if he could be the realistic one.

"Elliot, please." Olivia grasped the lapel on his jacket. "El, you've got to believe me."

He turned to face her. He looked into her eyes for a moment; searching for a reason not to believe her. He was almost hoping for a glint of mischief; a hint of humor; hell, he'd settle for a shadow of doubt. But, there was none. She was being serious, and that scared the crap out of him.

"Alright. Let's say you have heard them before."

"I have." She firmly interjected as she released her hold on his jacket.

"Okay…How? How could you have heard it? In a movie? In a book? On a freakin' travel brochure?!" Elliot began to pace back and forth.

Olivia put a hand to her forehead. "I don't know. I just remember reading about these…these…" Suddenly, she smacked her forehead. "Urban Legends!!"

"What?" Elliot stopped pacing and stared at her.

Olivia grabbed lapels again. "That's where I've heard them before! In a book of Urban Legends!"

"What?" Elliot repeated.

"When I was about fifteen I rented a book from our school's library. It was for a report I had to do, but I really got into it. It was about some of the world's most disturbing Urban Legends."

"So you're saying that these two cases are from a book you read when you were fifteen?" Elliot asked dumfounded.

"Well, sure. I mean, that's where I've heard them." Olivia was getting defensive.

"Olivia, look, I believe you. But, how do you explain this? How can two families just start 'living' Urban Legends? And how are you going to explain this to the guys?" Elliot asked.

"Whoa, whoa. No. We cannot tell anyone about this yet. Elliot," Olivia pulled him towards her a little. "Elliot, promise me you won't tell. Not yet, please."

"Okay, okay." Elliot said smoothing her hair back. "I promise. Not yet." Olivia sighed and leaned against the railings. She let his jacket go again and looked out over the city.

"I'm just afraid of which one is coming next." Olivia replied looking out over the city. Elliot placed his hand at the small of her back and tried to give her back the strength she had given him for the past two years.

She needed it more than he did right now.

**TBC**

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Reviews are much appreciated! And if any of you know any good Urban Legends please tell me!! I have a few more I am going to use, but I'd be happy to take any suggestions! See you all again in a few days:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Three Dead Kids**

**Disclaimer: I beg; I plead; I offer steak, but Wolf refuses to give me SVU. The Urban Legends don't belong to me either. I have, however, changed the ages of the children a little bit.**

**A/N: I'm in the car right now. Blah, it's a ten hour drive to get to where I need to be. I am not having fun. So I figured, hey, why not update. I was in the bookstore the other day and I started looking at the most disturbing book I have ever read. It's called "Dead Scenes: The Diary of a Homicide Detective." The pictures were grotesque and the captions even worse. But, it wasn't so much the pictures that bothered me; a dead body is a dead body is a dead body. The dead people weren't the problem. It was the knowledge that a human being could do that to another human being. Parents killed their kids in some awful ways. And the torture these killers put their victims through. I mean, I knew the things they could do were bad, but seeing it in such a blunt light, it was awful.**

**But, I want to be a cop when I grow up so I have to get used to this stuff. I won't ever look at that book again, though. I warn you; if you have a weak stomach or are extremely empathetic in nature do NOT read that book. Seriously, I was almost crying when I saw what parents did to those kids and I have a really strong stomach. Please, DON'T read it if you have even the slightest doubt.**

**Okay, the Legend in this next installment is called "Three Dead Kids." It's a little complicated so you'll have to pay lots of attention in this chapter. Not that you don't do that anyway:D Okay, I hope you like!!**

**MUCH ENJOYMENT!!**

"And where have you two been?" Munch asked slyly when Elliot and Olivia returned from the roof.

"Cut the crap, Munch." Olivia snapped. Her nerves were shot and she was on edge. The fact that these two cases were very similar to Urban Legends had really put her off. 'No,' she thought bitterly. 'They weren't similar, they were exactly the same. The Urban Legends are happening again.'

"Whoa, take a chill pill girl!" Fin said coming to his partner's defense. Sure, he and Munch argued a lot, but, in truth, they were really good friends.

Olivia slammed her hand down on her desk and opened her mouth to shout a reply. Her eyes were on fire and she looked like she might throw something at him.

Suddenly, Elliot was in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders; bracing her. He looked into her eyes, silently pleading for her to calm down and just let it go. 'Yeah,' Olivia thought sarcastically. 'King of 'Beat-the-Shit-outta-them-first,-ask-questions-later' is telling me to calm down?'

But, despite her initial harsh thoughts, Olivia did calm down. She gave Elliot a long, helpless look and sat down. He sat on the edge of her desk and looked at Munch and Fn.

"Anything new?" he asked an attempt to make them forget about Olivia's odd reaction to Munch's comment.

"Yeah, we got another weird case, but captain managed to get it passed off to Homicide." Munch said giving Olivia one last strange look. Olivia kept her eyes determinedly on her paperwork. Elliot shook his head, silently warning them that if they gave her any flack he would have something to say about it. Both detectives put their hands up in sarcastic defeat and returned to their paperwork.

Elliot looked down at Olivia. "You gonna be okay? I can ask the captain if you can have some leave time. I'm sure you have plenty of sick days saved up."

Olivia smiled at his attempt to be nonchalant, but she heard the implied meaning in his words. She shook her head, but didn't look up at him.

"Liv?" Elliot asked placing a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up and sighed.

"I just feel like an idiot." She replied.

"What? Why?"

"I'm letting this get to me. How can it be happening? It's just so…so…" Olivia shook her head.

Elliot understood what she meant. "I agree. But that doesn't mean you're an idiot."

"Thanks. But, I really am scared which Legend is going to show up next."

Elliot thought for a moment. "You hungry? I'm buying."

Olivia nodded gratefully and stood up. She leaned over Elliot to get the keys off his desk, in the process putting her hand on his thigh to brace herself. Elliot felt the shockwave go through him at her unexpected touch. She stood up, and seemingly unaware of what had just happened said, "Let's go."

They were halfway to the door when Munch called after them. "Don't you even want to know what the case was about?"

Elliot and Olivia stopped. "I thought you said it was turned over to Homicide. Why would that interest us?" Olivia asked, but she had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly why.

"Ah, let me tell you a tale of sorrow and—," Munch began dramatically waving his arms for effect.

"Munch!" Elliot and Olivia both shouted exasperatedly.

"Fine. Read it yourself." Munch tossed a folder at them, shaking his head dejectedly.

Olivia opened her mouth to retort, thought better of it, and closed her mouth and shook her head instead. She looked over Elliot's shoulder as they read. She smacked him lightly on the arm to get his attention.

"I know this one too." She muttered to him under her breath. He turned to face her. Their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Is it exactly like the Legend in that book of yours?" he whispered. To anyone, including Olivia, it sounded like he was just whispering so they wouldn't be overheard, but he was really whispering because his vocal cords had constricted because of her close proximity.

"Yeah, yeah it's just like the book." Olivia sounded distant even to herself. "I remember, this one always bothered me. I would wonder how the mother could just abandon one of her children like that. But, I always got my answer when my mother came home." Olivia shook herself to get rid of the memories that statement had dredged up.

"I'm sorry." Elliot said lightly placing his hand on her back.

Olivia shook her head, but didn't displace Elliot's hand. "Wasn't your fault." She said.

"I'm still sorry." He smiled down at her. She gave him a watery smile in return. God, he could get lost in those eyes. Snapping himself out of his semi-trance-like state he cleared his throat. "So how did it go in the book?"

"Well," Olivia said leaning in closer. This wasn't an easy feat, seeing as how they were barely an inch apart already. She really didn't want to be overheard. "The mother was giving her oldest child, a girl named Shae, a bath. Shae was seven years old, but the woman was a single mother to three children and still didn't feel comfortable about her children bathing alone. Anyway, her second oldest child, a boy named Derrick who was six, was watching his infant brother while his mother and older sister were in the bathroom. The infant being a boy of about 3 months named Lee. Derrick was playing with Lee in the living room and he discovered the soft spot on Lee's head." Olivia stopped and took a deep breath; apparently steeling herself for what she was about to say.

Elliot put a comforting hand on her back again.

Taking another deep breath she continued, silently thanking him for the support. "Being only six and not knowing any better, Derrick pushed the soft spot thinking it odd feeling. He ended up pushing his finger into the Lee's brain, thus killing him. In a blind panic, Derrick raced outside; whether it was to get help or for some other reason was never found out. He ran into the street where a truck hit him; killing him instantly. The mother heard the commotion and ran into the living room. She saw her baby lying on the floor, his head somewhat squashed and blood pooling around him. To upset to speak, she raced outside to find her son only to see him lying broken and bleeding in the gutter. Screaming for help she ran back inside and was horrified to find that her daughter had drowned in her absence."

Olivia finished in a slightly choked voice. She looked up at Elliot who also looked upset.

"You were right." He said running his hand up and down her back absentmindedly. "These are Urban Legends. The only thing that's different is the names. The names are different, but everything else is the same."

"What do you suppose they're talking about over there?" Munch asked his partner indicating Elliot and Olivia with a jerk of his chin. Fin looked up and shrugged, not really all that interested.

"Dunno, man." Fin said returning to his paper work.

"Aren't you the least bit interested? I mean, look at how close they are. Literally, not figuratively. Well, figuratively too, I guess." Munch said still looking over at the two best friends.

"Dude, we all know Stabler's got a thing for Olivia. We don't need to take up unnecessary time discussing their relationship."

"Whoa. Okay, first of all, did you buy a dictionary or something? Cause you're using some mighty big words there, my friend. And, two, what about Olivia? Does she not like Elliot or something?" Munch asked.

"No, we all know she's got a thing for him too, she's just better at hiding it." Fin replied still not looking up from his work.

"When did you become so diligent? You were always happy to discuss the state of Elliot and Olivia's relationship before."

"Since captain threatened to fire my ass if I didn't start to work harder on my DD-5's" Fin explained.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what do you think Homicide is going to do about this case?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot continued with their original plan of dinner. They were in the car.

"Hopefully, they will handle it with the sensitivity it deserves. But, they won't. They've been flooded cases over the past few weeks, and an open and shut case like this won't be big on their radar." Elliot said as he steered the car into the parking lot of a 24 hour deli.

The pair frequented this deli a lot and they had become quite familiar with the owner. He greeted them jovially when they walked in the door.

"Elliot! Olivia!" He boomed from behind the counter. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Well, Heck, we've been busy." Elliot responded with a smile. Heck, of course, understood what this really meant, but, as per usual, he made it seem like it meant something else.

"Oh, so you two do have finally…" he made a gesture with his fist. Elliot and Olivia laughed. He always said something along those lines.

"No, Heck, we're just friends." Olivia said and, once again, she felt the bitter pang at the word 'friends.'

"Sure ye are. Sure ye are." He replied. "What can I get for you tonight?"

Elliot and Olivia got what they always ordered. A twelve inch turkey sub to share. They sat in comfortable silence, only breaking it to make a snide or sarcastic remark about the other. But, they were only kidding, with just a hint of flirtatiousness. Only joking around…

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. So what do ya think? Please review:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Babysitting Hippie **

**Disclaimer: None are mine.**

**A/N: OH MY GOD!! IT'S SNOWING!! I've never seen snow before! I'm in Georgia in the middle of April and it's snowing! IT'S FUCKING SNOWING!!! Sorry dad… **

**I am sooo excited! I have never seen snow before and….aaah! Sorry, I must sound like an idiot. Okay, enough screaming about the snow. I'm sure some of you live where it snows every year, but where I come from it never snows. Ever.**

**Okay, I'm updating tonight because I feel bad about the break. By the time I post this it will probably be really late, but I felt the need to post anyway.**

**This Urban Legend is called The Babysitting Hippie. I'll explain about it in the chapter, but if you have any questions please tell me. I'm sure where I'm actually going with this story, but, right now, I'm establishing a foundation for the ULs.**

**So nothing much else to say…**

**ENJOY LOTSA!!**

When Elliot came into work the next morning he found Olivia asleep at her desk. Her head was propped up on her right arm and she was facing away from the door. Under the fingers of her left hand was the file for the case that had been handed over to Homicide.

Gently shaking her shoulder he spoke quietly to her. "Liv. Liv wake up. You gotta get up."

Olivia jerked awake. "I wasn't sleeping." She said automatically, her words slightly slurred. "What time izzit?" she asked fuzzily.

"Almost 6 am. You've been here all night, haven't you?" he answered as he sat at his own desk. He knew she had been here all night; she was wearing the same clothes as the day before and her face bore the haggard weariness that came from sitting at your desk all night.

"Yeah." She answered standing up to get coffee. "You're here early."

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged and accepted the coffee she handed him. He took a sip and it was all he could do not to spit it out. "Ugh, Munch made coffee yesterday, right?"

Olivia laughed tiredly. "Yeah, that bad huh?" she looked thoughtfully at her own cup of black sludge and, after a moment or two, threw it in the trash. Elliot mimicked her and also dumped his cup.

"You really should get some sleep." Elliot said to Olivia, concern evident in his voice.

"I was, but you," she pointed a sarcastic finger at him. "Woke me up."

"No, I meant that you need to sleep in a real bed. Real sleep, not the nap you just took at your desk."

"Don't be a mother Elliot." Olivia said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not. I'm worried about you is all."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I don't need you to look after me."

"Okay, okay." Elliot held his hands up playfully and smiled. "Look at it like I'm being the concerned husband." Elliot mentally kicked himself. Husband? Why would he say something like that? 'Way to screw up the day!' he thought.

Olivia stood up and grabbed her spare clothes, not looking at Elliot.

"Liv, wait. I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't saying…" he let the sentence trail.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Olivia said quickly starting for the stairs.

"All I meant was that…I just want to be sure you're alright." He finished lamely.

"I'm fine." Olivia called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the women's locker room.

'Husband.' Olivia thought. 'If only.' She laughed to herself. 'Why had that made her blush? Why had the room suddenly gotten very hot when he said that? And how did he know that his comment had thrown her? How did he always know?'

She had so many questions, but, unfortunately, no answers. Olivia shook her head and rubbed her eyes. He was right; she needed some rest, but there was no way she could sleep. Not now. Not when these case were hovering in her mind.

"Ugh." She groaned. She threw on her fresh clothes and, grabbing her make-up bag, went to one of the full length mirrors on the left wall of the locker room. She looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes and her whole body just sort of sagged with the weight of the world. She reapplied her make-up and sighed. Nothing she did made those dark circles go away. Groaning, she returned her bag to her locker and left the room.

In order to get to the main hall of the precinct she had to cut through the gym. Unsurprisingly, she saw Elliot on one of the weight lifting benches. She walked over to him and gave a low whistle when she saw how much weight he was pressing. 110 pounds on each side, making it a total of 220 pounds.

He placed the weights back on their holder and sat up. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She sat down next to him on the bench.

"What I said earlier--," Elliot started.

"Forget about it. I know where you're coming from. I do look like crap." Olivia said.

""Never. It's impossible for you to look like crap." He had meant it to be serious, but she took it as a good-natured barb.

Putting her hand over her heart she said in a terrible southern drawl, "Detective Stabler you really are a gentleman." She believed Elliot's comment to be a sarcastic joke, so she answered with a sarcastic joke. But she wanted to think it as real. Just for a moment…

Elliot stood up and looked around a little awkwardly. Olivia did the same.

"So…when do you think the rest of the squad is going to get here?" Olivia asked.

Suddenly, the locker room door banged open and in came Munch and Fin.

"Does that answer your question?" Elliot replied dryly. Olivia smiled.

"Good morning!" Munch said cheerily.

"Good morning yourself." Fin grumbled. To Elliot and Olivia he said, "He's been like this all morning. I keep telling him to get his own car, but the geezer likes to piss me off at 7 in the morning.

"I don't think the time matters. He just likes to piss you off." Elliot said only half kidding. Olivia agreed.

"And what are you two lovebirds doing this early in the morning in a deserted precinct? Looking to score?" Munch asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Olivia joked. Elliot only gave a half smile. If only what Munch was saying were true.

"Funny, funny." Munch made a face and Fin looked horrified. As much as he liked John, he didn't…like him like that.

"Is the captain here yet?" Elliot asked to fill the silence between him and Olivia.

"Yeah. Got here right before us. He wants to see you." Fin said still giving John a wary look.

Elliot looked at Olivia and shrugged. "Did you do something I should know about?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That you should know about?" Olivia repeated playfully. "No, I don't think so." With that she turned and left the room; head held high. Elliot stared after her and sighed.

"Go get her, man." Fin said. Elliot didn't like the implications of that sentence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's up cap?" Elliot asked as he followed Olivia into his office.

"We got another case. I tried to get Homicide to take it, but they insisted it's Child Abuse, which makes it ours. I want you two to take it." He handed them the files and dismissed them.

They left his office with identical feelings of dread. Another case could only mean another legend. And that scared them.

Olivia opened the file first. Aloud she read, "Child Abuse. Infant killed and partially…oh…partially eaten by the babysitter. Mental state of babysitter is yet unknown. Requesting immediate hospitalization and psychological exam."

Elliot swallowed hard and watched Olivia do the same. "Do you recognize this one too?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think so. I may have read it, but I don't remember it."

"I think we should tell them." Elliot said carefully. He walked over to Olivia, took her hand in his, and squeezed it. She didn't pull away, but didn't look into his eyes either.

"We can't Elliot. They'll think I'm crazy and the last thing I need the guys to think is that I've lost my mind." Olivia shook her head again.

"I don't think you're crazy." Elliot said seriously, squeezing her hand again.

Olivia smiled wearily. "That's what I don't get. You believe me. As crazy and psychotic as I sound you believe me. You always believe me." She added quietly.

"Of course I believe you. You're my partner." Elliot replied.

"That has nothing to do with it. Look at Munch and Fin. Fin refuses to believe a word of what Munch says and Munch refuses to listen to Fin because he thinks he knows better. Being partners does not make you obligated to believe me." Olivia said pulling away from Elliot.

"Then why do I believe you, Olivia?" Elliot asked grabbing her shoulders so she couldn't walk away.

"Elliot…no." Olivia said.

"No what? Olivia, look at me." Elliot released her left shoulder and gently cupped her chin with his hand. "No what?"

"Nothing. I don't know. You believe me because you trust me?" she phrased it as a question.

"Yeah, I trust you, but that doesn't mean I have to believe you." Elliot knew why he believed her unconditionally. But he couldn't tell her. He couldn't. Right?

"Well, Elliot, I have no idea why you believe me." Olivia repeated.

Elliot released her, slightly disappointed. What had he been hoping for? A confession? Something more? Olivia looked at him. His eyes were dark and he looked distant. She touched his arm hoping to bring him back to the present.

"Elliot? Everything alright?" she asked. He looked at her. His eyes were still dark, but there was something stirring in them. Olivia blinked and looked away. "We should probably interview the parents."

Elliot watched her walk away. She grabbed their coats and the keys and waited patiently at the door for him to catch up. He took his coat and followed her to the elevators. Silence filled the space between them as the doors closed. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't their usual safe silence either. 'It hasn't been the same since she got back.' Elliot thought. 'We've both changed, but that shouldn't have affected everything. Should it?'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The car ride was quick and quiet. Olivia leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. She was tired, but she didn't want Elliot to see her like this. She was stronger than this; she had to fight the weariness she felt. But, despite her efforts, she was dozing.

Elliot glanced over at Olivia. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even. 'Good.' Elliot thought. 'At least she's getting sleep. Even if it's not in a bed, she's still sleeping.' He turned back towards the road. He would have to wake her up soon, but he really didn't want to. He knew she was probably running on about an hour of sleep a night. She wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly, something slammed against Olivia's window. Olivia jerked her head up, eyes wide, but sleepy. Elliot swerved and regained control of the car.

"You alright?" he called to Olivia as he straightened the car out.

Olivia nodded. "What in the hell was that?" she looked at the glass where her head had been only a moment ago. It had spider-webbed where the object had hit the glass.

"It looks like a rock or something." Elliot replied glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them. There was nothing there and turned back around. "It doesn't matter; we'll have someone fix it."

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't matter?' That could have been my head, Elliot." Olivia pointed out.

"Well, that matters, but the damage to the car doesn't." Elliot amended. "We're here." He added a second later when he pulled into the driveway of a large house.

"I don't think I could afford this house even if I took both our pensions." Olivia said looking up at the house.

"No way are you getting your hands on my pension." Elliot laughed, getting out of the car.

"You'd give me your pension if I needed it. You know it's true, Stabler." Olivia joked as she also got out of the car.

"Yeah, I do know it." He replied seriously.

"Elliot, I was joking." Olivia smiled.

"How do you know I wasn't?" he asked. But, he was being serious. If she needed money, protection, understanding…he would give it to her. Anything.

Olivia didn't have a good answer to that, so, instead, she rang the doorbell and avoided Elliot's eyes. They didn't have to wait long. The door opened to reveal a red-eyed woman. She was medium in height and weight and had long red curls falling down her back. She was clutching the arm of the tall man next to her. He had dark hair and his eyes were also red from crying.

"Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Detective Elliot Stabler. May we come in?" she asked in a soft voice. These people looked like they would shatter if the wind blew too hard.

The woman nodded and stepped back to allow the detectives into her home. They followed the distraught parents into the living room and sat on the couch opposite them. They were sitting close together, possibly too close, but neither cared.

"Can I get you something? Water, soda, wine?" the woman asked. Olivia and Elliot both declined.

"Where were you last night?" Olivia began.

"We went out to dinner with a few friends from work. We both work for a record company." The woman said, scrubbing a hand over her face. "We were supposed to come home right after, but we called the babysitter and she said…she said everything was fine." The woman broke down and sobbed into her husband's shoulder. He took over.

"When we were assured that everything was fine we headed to the movies. Jane," he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Wanted to see that new movie. I don't remember what it's called. When we came home we found…them." He finished.

"What time did you get home?" Elliot asked.

"About 11:30." The man replied.

"And this is when you found the babysitter and your baby?" Olivia repeated.

"No. When we walked in May, the babysitter, was sitting on the floor. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and she was rocking back and forth. I think she was high."

"So when did you discover your baby?" Olivia asked.

"We ran around the house terrified. We didn't know what had happened in our absence. And when we couldn't find Cici, our baby, that just added to our apprehension. We checked all the rooms in the house, the garage, and my study. The only room left was the kitchen. I went in first and Jane followed. On the counter…I saw Cici on the counter. She was wrapped in tin foil and she…she had been cooked." The husband finished before becoming too overwhelmed to speak.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elliot and Olivia exited the house a few minutes later. Both were too shocked to speak. Neither could imagine what it would be like to come home and find that their baby had been cooked and eaten.

Olivia suddenly grabbed Elliot's sleeve. He looked down at her. She jerked her head towards the bushes on the side of the house. A man of about 25 or 26 was lurking in them.

"Excuse me!" Elliot called, flashing his badge. The man started and looked up. "I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. Can you come over here, please?" Though he phrased it as a question the man knew it was an order.

Slowly, the man walked across the lawn and stopped in front of the detectives. He kept stealing glances at the house like the walls were going to tell him a story.

"What's your name?" Elliot asked none too kindly.

"James Barker." The man said. He looked nervously at Elliot, and then switched his gaze to Olivia. His eyes lit up with a lecherous glow and he edged closer to her. Olivia held her ground and Elliot saw her switch from interrogation mode to 'get-too-close-and-I'll-kick-your-ass' mode.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot barked to get the man's attention.

"Uh," the man stuttered. "I heard someone had been killed."

"So?" Elliot asked. "Go watch it on the news like everyone else."

James smiled at Olivia. "Well, if I watched it on the news I wouldn't have met this beautiful woman."

Olivia glared back and crossed her arms over her chest. James' eyes traveled over Olivia's body, undressing her with his eyes. Immediately, rage shot through Elliot and he stepped in front of Olivia as James took a step closer to her.

James stopped and took a few steps backward. He stumbled over his own feet and fell flat on his back. Elliot towered over him.

"Should I arrest you now for trespassing and harassing a police officer?" he asked coldly.

James blinked fearfully up at him and shook his head.

"No?" Elliot mocked. "No what? No, you don't want to be arrested?"

James shook his head again. Elliot laughed icily. "Get your sorry ass out of here." He grabbed James by the collar and yanked him to his feet. James fell again before turning and running back the way he came.

"You didn't have to do that." Olivia said as Elliot turned around. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can. I just didn't want anything to happen." Elliot started walking to the car.

"What do you mean? Elliot, he wasn't gonna try anything. You were standing right there."

"Damn straight I was right there. I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"Geez, Elliot. I'll never be able to get a date with you around." Olivia shook her head.

"You wanted to date him?" Elliot asked incredulously as he opened the door for her.

"No." Olivia said as she closed the door and waited for Elliot to come around to the driver side. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Elliot asked as he closed his door and started the car.

"Oh, come on Elliot! Every guy I go out with is scared of you. You're not very nice to them."

"You're my partner. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Well, you're gonna have to get over that because I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. Especially not because my supposed best friend scared every viable option away." Olivia smiled. She loved that Elliot wanted to protect her. She loved that he cared enough to give a damn. She…oh god! Olivia gasped at her sudden realization. She loved him.

Elliot looked around at her sudden intake of breath. "Liv? Everything alright?" Her eyes had this sort of glassy look that worried him.

"Yeah." She recovered quickly and smiled. "I had to sneeze, but it went away." It was a lame excuse and she knew it.

Elliot knew that wasn't it, but he didn't push her. Now was not the time.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update!! Fanfiction wouldn't let me post until now. Did anyone else have trouble? This chapter has a bit of EO in it, as you can probably tell. :D Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sinking In**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not the characters or the legends.**

**A/N: Sorry it took sooooo long to update!!! I uploaded the updated version of chapter 4 a couple days ago, but it didn't show it as updated. I wasn't even able to update until Monday. I am sooo sorry!!**

**Anyway, no Urban Legend in this chapter. We are going to delve into the lives of the detectives. I hope you enjoy!!**

**On a more personal note, it's about 11:00pm and I'm watching the newest James Bond movie, Casino Royale. It's pretty good; better than I expected anyway. I'm not tired at all, which is odd because I haven't been sleeping a lot lately. Ugh, the weirdest thing happened to me yesterday. Yesterday was Tuesday, but, in the morning, I thought it was Wednesday. Then, in the afternoon, I thought it was Thursday. So the day was going by soo slowly, I actually thought two days had passed.**

**On to the story…**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

When Elliot and Olivia returned to the station they found Munch and Fin sitting at their desks looking annoyed with each other.

"Hey." They said as they walked in. Munch and Fin looked up, not even glancing at one another. They grunted their greetings and went back to their paperwork; surly as ever.

"Wonder what's gotten into them." Elliot asked jerking his thumb towards the two partners.

"Probably the usual. Lover's spat." Olivia dead-panned. Elliot snickered quietly, but quickly stifled it when Fin glared at him. Olivia smiled at her success of getting Elliot in trouble with Fin.

"Yeah. Nice." Elliot said sarcastically. He sat at his desk and stared begrudgingly at his pile of work. "I think I would like this job a whole lot more if we didn't have so many reports to do."

"You and me both." Olivia glanced sideways at him. Surely what she felt for him wasn't _love_. It couldn't be. Admiration and respect; sure. Love…she had no idea. What she did know was that there was no way he felt like that about her.

"Don't even get your hopes up." Olivia whispered.

"What?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked up, eyes wide. "Nothing! I mean, nothing important."

"I'm gonna get some coffee. You want some?" Elliot asked standing up.

"Coffee sounds great." Olivia let out a breath and rolled her eyes when he had turned his back to her. No way could she slip up like that again. It could cost her her job, hell, it could cost her their friendship.

"Here you go." He set the cup down in front of her.

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "This is the best you can get for your partner, Stabler? That's pathetic. I think I'm a little hurt." Olivia blinked her eyes in an exaggerated manner; like she was blinking back tears. Elliot threw a paper ball at her in response.

She shook her head and he laughed. Turning back to their paperwork, they scribbled away furiously. With each stroke of their pens the apprehension in the room grew.

………………………………………………………………………………….

It's not my fault you're blind!" Munch whispered to Fin fifteen minutes later.

"I'm not blind!" Fin answered in a slightly louder whisper.

"Well, then, it's not my fault you're an idiot!"

"Crazy bastard." Fin muttered.

"Don't even. You're just pissed that you lost two hundred bucks!"

"You didn't win yet."

"Wanna bet? Oh wait, we already have. And you lost."

"I didn't lose!"

"Well, you're gonna." Munch leaned back triumphantly in his chair.

"Don't be so confident, Old Man." Fin shot back shoving his paperwork aside. "I need some air."

"I think I'll join you. This isn't over." Munch stood up. He followed Fin out into the hall and up onto the roof.

"Twenty bucks says Fin throws Munch off the building." Elliot said.

"My money's on Munch. What do you think they were talking about anyway?" Olivia asked looking curiously after them.

"Who cares? Shake on it."

"Shake on what?"

"Whoever pushes the other one off the roof first." Elliot extended his hand toward Olivia.

"Elliot, no." Olivia said pushing his hand away.

"Come on. Shake on it." He persisted.

"Elliot, I will not bet on colleagues."

"Fine. Whatever you say bosslady."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Olivia waved him off sarcastically.

Munch and Fin didn't return for another hour. By that time Elliot and Olivia had left to get dinner and Cragen was in his office…eating licorice.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where to?" Elliot asked when they were at a stoplight.

"Wherever." Olivia answered staring out the window.

"Oh, come on. I know there is someplace you want to go."

"Nope. I'm not having any particular cravings."

"Olivia." Elliot rolled his eyes. "If you don't choose, I will."

"Fine." Olivia shrugged.

Elliot glanced sideways at her. She was still staring out the window. He pulled into the parking lot in front of Mike's Steakhouse. He turned the car off, unbuckled, and turned in his seat to face Olivia.

"What's up?" He asked looking at her concernedly.

Olivia jumped. She had been dozing again. "Nothing. I'm just not that hungry is all."

Elliot didn't get out of the car. He was still staring at her. Olivia looked around awkwardly in the silence. "What?" she asked when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, I just think there's something you're not telling me." Elliot narrowed his eyes and cocked his head.

"Nope. Nothing to tell." Olivia replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Liv. I know you better than that."

"If you know me so well, why don't you tell me what's wrong." Olivia closed her eyes and rubbed a hand over her face.

Elliot sighed and buckled up again. When he started the car Olivia looked up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm taking you home." Elliot pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.

**Not the end of the chapter!!! I'm sorry to do this to you, but I have to study for a test. Catch ya later!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Read**

**I am so sorry to do this to you. I know I haven't been very faithful to my stories, and I am truly sorry about that. Please don't give up on me. I am doing a presentation for my school and will be away for about a week and a half. I am sooooo sorry. I will do my best to update in about a week, but I may not be able to,**

**I hope that this won't happen again. Just don't give up on this story okay? I'll see you all soon. Love ya!!**

**-SR**

**P.S. The thing I'm doing for my school is called FrogWatch. I have no idea how I came to doing it, but it's not so bad. I mean, I don't like frogs at all, but acknowledging their existence is kinda cool. I mean, without them our entire ecological balance is thrown off.**

**P.P.S. I bet you guys didn't really care about the first P.S. Oh well. If you don't like it, don't read it. LOL.**

**LATER!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Due to some family issues I will be taking a break from fanfiction. As of now I am gone indefinitely. I am so sorry for this. I really am; I just need to take care of some things at home. **

**Please, the only thing I ask of you is that you don't forget me. Please don't let my stories die. I honestly don't know how long I'm going to be gone for, but it's going to be a while.**

**Please don't forget.**

**-****SR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Drinking and Driving**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Legends nor characters.**

**A/N: Wow! Long time, no write! Really sorry! It's like 2:10 in the am where I am. I was bored and figured writing another chapter would be a good stress reliever. Plus, I missed writing and I missed you guys. My home situation hasn't cleared up yet so this may be a one time thing, but who knows? Maybe miracles do happen.**

**Before I get to explaining which UL this is I'm gonna share some stuff about me 'cause I have such a huge ego. TeeHee. Okay, so I have literally just signed up for this martial arts class called Krav Maga. It's very interesting. Almost like refined street fighting. It teaches you how to handle weapons, defensive moves, and rape prevention. Officially, you can't take it till you're seventeen, but the Krav master is allowing me in even though I'm only 14. But, I'm really excited!!**

**Yay!! School is out!! Happiness!! Plus, I'm going to Mexico in a few weeks! I went there two years ago, but I'm going back again! I am also DYING for the new seasons of House and SVU to start. 3 months to go. Hang in there people!**

**Okay, this UL is called Drinking and Diving. Obviously. I always name my titles after the ULs because I'm just that creative. Yep. Uh-Huh. Sure. Annnnyway, the legend goes like this… A man got home late after a night out with the boys. He had been drinking heavily, but drove home anyways. His wife heard him stumble into the house and helped him to bed. The next morning, when he was sober, she complained about his behavior the previous night. She said that it wasn't responsible for him to be driving while he was drunk. He apologized but insisted that he had never had any trouble before. As he pulled out of the garage to go to work, his wife, who had been watching him angrily from the front door, screamed when she saw the front of his car. There, crushed in the grille of the car, was a little girl.**

**Creepy, yeah?**

**Heh Heh. Enjoy!!**

"Elliot, no." Olivia complained as Elliot drove towards her house. "I'm fine. I just had a momentary lapse in consciousness. See? I'm using big words. I'm awake." She tugged gently on his arm, signaling to him that she wanted to go back to the precinct.

"Olivia, you haven't slept in God knows how long. You need to get some sleep." Elliot kept his eyes on the road, but his tone was gentle and persuading.

"Fine. I'll get some sleep," Olivia released his arm.

Elliot nodded. "Good."

"In the crib when we get back to the precinct." Olivia finished.

Elliot sighed exasperatedly. "There's no winning with you, is there?" he asked as he changed lanes. He turned onto the road that would take them back to the station.

Olivia smiled happily. "Nope."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Munch!" Fin yelled startling Olivia from her fitful sleep. Olivia distinctly heard the dull thud of something hitting Fin.

"Fin, I swear to God if you wake her up…" Elliot breathed threateningly.

"I'm awake. Now, what're you gonna do to Fin?" Olivia yawned and smiled at the look of shock on Fin's face. "Relax, I was kidding. What'd Munch do this time?"

'Nunya." Fin replied standing up.

"Nunya?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Nunya damn business." Fin said to the stairs.

"Nice. Really nice." Olivia laid her head on the pillow. When the door closed behind Fin she turned to Elliot. "What are you doing up here, anyway?"

"Came to check on you. You've been asleep for nearly 8 hours." Elliot answered sitting on the edge of her bed.

Olivia pulled herself into a sitting position. "You're not serious! 8 hours, that's not even possible."

"I bribed Munch into taking on some of our cases. That's why Fin was pissed. I just told him his partner had volunteered them both for overtime."

Olivia shook her head. "Thanks for letting me sleep. But, seriously," Olivia stood and stretched. "You should have woken me up."

"I'm not even going to bother to try and figure out you're weird woman logic." Elliot shook his head.

"Oh, so now I have weird woman logic? Real understanding partner you are."

"Hey, I'm as understanding as they come, but sometimes you're beyond--," Elliot replied but was cut off.

"Just stop while you're ahead. I'm going to take a shower. 8 hours of sleeping and I feel dirty. Go figure." Olivia grabbed a towel and headed for the women's locker room.

Elliot stood up when he heard the door close behind her. She could be so stubborn sometimes. It was a miracle that she had slept for more than 8 minutes, let alone 8 hours. Well, leave it to Liv to be surprising.

He shook his head ruefully. He had to push any thoughts about her aside. He jumped when he heard the captain call for him. "Jesus, get a hold of yourself." He whispered. He left the crib and started for the stairs, dread already ebbing into his thoughts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elliot knocked on the women's locker room door fifteen minutes later. "Liv, it's me. Can I come in?"

"One second!" she called back. He could hear her moving around, and she opened the door a few seconds later. He stepped inside. The room was humid and still warm. "What's up?" she asked him as she turned back to the sink to finish her makeup.

"We've got a new case."

"Can't pass it off to Munch and Fin?" Olivia said playfully as she stared at Elliot's reflection in the mirror. He didn't even blink. "Okay, so not joking time, then. Good to know."

"We've got another case." Elliot replied, his expression grim.

Olivia glanced up. "Another--?"

"Urban Legend? Yes. I checked."

"Which one is it?" Olivia turned around to face Elliot and leaned her back against the counter.

"It has a lot of names, actually. The most popular being 'Drinking and Driving.'"

"I've heard of it. Jesus, Elliot. This one is bad. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I mean, there are some truly terrifying legends out there. 'Drinking and Driving' for example. The little girl was literally crushed into the grille of that man's car. All because he was stupid enough to drink and drive."

Elliot nodded in agreement. He turned to leave but Olivia called him back. "El! Hold on."

"Yeah?" Elliot was looking down at the floor.

"How come you haven't looked at me the entire time you've been in here. Did I do something to offend you?"

Olivia could see a pained expression on his face. When his eyes met hers Olivia felt a chill run through her. Elliot's eyes had darkened. Instead of their normal baby blues they were a hardened, stormy grey. His mouth was set in a hard line and his jaw clenched.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and tried to see something recognizable. Some flicker of emotion that wasn't cold and angry. But…there was none.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked just to make sure he was still her Elliot.

"It's not you." Elliot said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I just don't like what's going on here."

Olivia could tell he was lying. She had done something and she had yet to figure out what. Elliot obviously wasn't going to tell her. "Fine. Whatever."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Elliot finally broke it. "Well, if you're ready we should get going."

"Yeah." Olivia collected her makeup and turned to follow Elliot out of the room when her foot snagged on a loose piece of tile. "Wha…!" she cried out as she fell. Olivia shut her eyes and waited for inevitable faceplant. But it never came. Olivia opened her eyes and realized that someone had caught her.

Elliot pulled her to her feet and looked down. His hands were still on her waist and their faces were no more than 2 inches apart.

"I…I'm sorry." Olivia blurted. Her face and her partner's being so close together had caught her off guard. She had blurted the first thing that came into her mind.

"For what?" Elliot released her and took a step back.

"For being such a klutz."

Elliot smiled. His eyes were no longer the cold stones they had been only a moment before. "That's my Liv. The klutzy one."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The crime scene they were trying to get to wasn't very far, but, again, traffic was heavy. Olivia turned the radio on and searched the stations for something they both liked. She stopped on a classic rock station.

"I love this song!" they said simultaneously. "I know you do." They said again.

Olivia laughed. "Ugh! This traffic isn't clearing. Normally, I would suggest we turn our sirens on, but I don't think that would even get us through this mess."

"I think you're right. At this rate we're not going to be there until tonight." He was exaggerating but that's how it felt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They arrived at the crime scene an hour and a half later.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" The BSO captain demanded hurrying them inside.

"Traffic." Elliot said. Where's the husband?"

"In the living room. So's the wife."

"Thanks." Olivia said as she and Elliot made their way into the room.

The couple looked up, eyes wide. Elliot took a deep breath. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

**TBC**

**A/N: Would you believe it took me two days to write this chapter? I'm sorry if the writing style is a bit different. I'm kind of out of the habit of writing. Well, I hope you enjoyed and, please, feel free to write a review. See ya!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Baby in the Chair 

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine. If it was I'd be rich. Duh.**

**A/N: I am trying to update as much as I can, and I'm so sorry that there are such long periods of time between updates. I'm in the hospital now. Not because anything's wrong with me, but my mom works here, so I volunteered to help out. So far I have nothing to do, but I guarantee she'll think of something for me to do. **

**I may not be able to finish this chapter today, but I'll at least try to start it.**

**Okay, now about the Urban Legend. Obviously it's called Baby in the Chair. It is not an extremely well known myth, but it's awful and goes to show how irresponsible people can be. It also teaches you to never assume things. Who knew that UL's had morals/lessons to teach?**

**Baby in the Chair starts out with a young couple who are waiting impatiently to leave on their first vacation since their baby was born. The mother's aunt was supposed to baby sit the child while the parents were away. She was 30 minutes late. The mother called her aunt to find out what was going on, and the old woman apologized for being so forgetful, and said she'd be right over. Since the aunt lived only a couple miles away the couple decided it would be alright if they left rather than wait for the aunt to get there.**

**Two weeks later the couple returned and were horrified to find the baby still in it's high chair where they'd left it, except it was dead and bloated and covered in flies. The aunt really had sped, and unfortunately crashed and died before she made it to the house.**

**Now, we all know that this story is a little far fetched. It raises several questions. For example: Why didn't the parents call to make sure their baby was okay? Someone must have known that the couple was away on vacation and had left their baby behind. When they heard of the aunt dying they would have realized that the baby was alone. **

**Also, the police would have called or visited the house of the nearest relatives and that would mean they would have found the baby. Oh well. It's an Urban Legend. Can't always be perfect or logical.**

**And………..ENJOY!!!!**

"So you've done this before?" Olivia asked the young man who had been driving while he was drunk and ended up killing a little girl.

"Yes. But I've never had a problem, never! I only had two drinks, that never puts me over the edge like that. I just…then I…and now…" the man was hyperventilating.

"Take a deep breath." Olivia instructed sitting at the chair opposite him. "And tell me exactly what happened."

"When I got off work at eight my buddies and I decided to go to O'Malley's for a drink. I could only stay for a half hour because Elena, my wife, was going to kill me if I was home late again. I ordered two light beers, drank them, and left. I don't remember getting into my car, I don't remember getting home. The last thing I remember is Elena screaming as I backed out of the driveway." The man laid his head on his hands and shook his head. "I just don't remember." And he began sobbing.

Olivia stood up, realizing she would get no more out of this man, and it would be cruel if she tried. Elliot met her outside.

"So what's your take on this guy?" Olivia asked.

Elliot, who had been watching through the two-way mirror, shook his head. "We both know why he doesn't remember any of it."

"We do?" Olivia turned to look at him. "I mean, he doesn't seem like a bad guy…"

"It's the Urban Legends. I've been thinking. Urban Legends aren't coming to life on their own. Something or someone is doing this, making these things happen. It's not his fault."

"Unfortunately," Olivia finished Elliot's thought. "He's going to go to jail because 'Urban Legends coming to life' isn't exactly a valid excuse."

"Casey can plead him out." Elliot said.

"But we can't ask her to." Elliot looked like he was about to protest, but she interrupted him. "Elliot, we don't have a reason! If we tell them that Urban Legends are coming to life they'll have us sent to an institution. You know that."

Elliot sighed and shook his head, Looking around blankly he said, "Then I guess we have no other options."

"Excuse me?" Olivia, who had been lost in her own thoughts asked.

"We have to found out why this is happening. Which means we have to fill in Munch and Fin."

"Elliot--!" Olivia started.

"They can help, Olivia! God, why don't you let anyone in?" Elliot regretted saying this the second it left his mouth.

"Why don't _I_ let anyone in? I'm not the one with the problem here, Elliot! You, Mr.-Been-There-Done-That-Cold-as-Ice-Tougher-Than-Nails-Lone-Soldierare telling me that I have issues with trust?" Olivia yelled.

"Yeah, I am! Just because you're mother was raped you feel you're entitled to—,"

"Don't you dare, Elliot." Olivia growled low in her throat. "Don't bring my mother into this! This is between you and me, leave everyone else out!" Olivia's voice had grown in pitch again.

Unbeknownst to them, the entire precinct had stopped to watch the two fight. It was the most action they had seen all day.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'll continue as soon as I can, I promise! Don't give up on me just yet! Please review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Baby in the Chair**

**Disclaimer: I've begged and begged, but to no avail. SVU is not mine, nor are the Urban Legends.**

**A/N: Oh my God! It has been almost four months since I updated. I'm quite sure most of you have given up on my stories and that's ok. I probably would have to. Geez! I don't know where my time has gone. Anyhoo, this author's note is gonna be long, so if you don't want to read the rest just skip to the story.**

**Ok, where do I start? A lot has happened in my life in the four months I've been away. My family thing isn't cleared up yet, but I realize now that I was stupid to let that get in the way of my writing. My writing style may be a little different now, I'm a little rusty as you can imagine. Okay, let's start with my interests in music, TV, and movies. I am such a movie/music addict!! I recently watched this movie called MirrorMask and it was amazing!! It took me awhile to track down, but it was totally worth it. I have very recently become serious about music. I owe that all to my best friend. My favorites are My Chemical Romance, The White Stripes, Atreyu, Paramore, The Used, Neurosonic, and Saosin. By the way, I am in love with the lead singer of My Chemical Romance, so if any of you out there are sniffing around him, be warned…he's mine. ;P On the other end of the scale, I also love Michael Buble, Michelle Branch, and Josh Groban. They all have profiles on just in case any of you want to check them out.**

**Now, on to television. Obviously, I love SVU and I am still a huge EO shipper!! SPOILER:**

**Most of you have probably already heard this, but apparently this season Elliot is blinded, the precinct blows up, Olivia and Kathy are in a car accident and Olivia delivers the baby. These spoilers are pretty much confirmed, but if any of you know any differently please, tell me. Here is a very unconfirmed, very unlikely spoiler so don't get your hopes up… There is to be a kiss between Benson and Stabler this season. Please, do not hate me if I am totally wrong. (I'm just the messenger :D)**

**I also love House, but I do not love Cameron's new hair. It washes out her complexion, am I wrong? I am a House/Cuddy (Huddy) shipper, but I don't invest too much energy into it. I also love Scrubs. Does anyone know when the new season is gonna start? October 20 something, right? I like some younger kid shows too: Zoey 101, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hannah Montana, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Oh, and Martin Mystery. They remind me of simpler times….LOL.**

**High school sucks and I hate some of my teachers. However, my drama teacher is pretty freakin' awesome. I love drama!! It's so much fun! Those of you who have taken it or are taking it you know what I mean. JROTC sucks. We have to wear a really hot, itchy uniform once a week that does not flatter me at all. The waistline for the pants comes higher than my bellybutton. And I know that's how you're supposed to wear them, but I can't sit down in them. All though, there are some cute guys…**

**I am currently boyfriend-less. I've actually never had a real boyfriend. Nor have I been kissed. I'm waiting for the right guy…I guess. Oh well. I don't have a MySpace or anything like that cause I don't like them. I'm still fourteen, but my birthday is on December 1, and I can't wait to drive!! I am also totally excited for Halloween!! I'm gonna be a guy! I know that sounds really weird, but I found this awesome wig and had to do it.**

**Yay! I am going to Halloween Horror Nights in Florida!! I am soooo excited! I go every year, but I never get tired of it. I think this is my fourth year going actually. Are any of you going?**

**I am now addicted to online shopping. I love it!! You can shop from the comfort of your room without people judging how you look or what you're buying. You also don't have to deal with less-than-friendly clerks.**

**God, I've missed you guys sooo much. You're like my sounding board. Thank you so much for just being here and writing your amazing stories. I really appreciate it. Your continuing patience, support, and kindness with each other has given me new hope for humanity. Sorry to get all sappy on you. Now, FINALLY, let's get to the story. For those of you who read this A/N, Thank You!!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Olivia stood facing Elliot; both had clenched their fists and were breathing hard. Olivia told herself to stop, but she couldn't. Elliot had hit a button that she couldn't ignore. She was tired of defending his rude behavior. Tired of brushing off his hurtful comments when his was in one of his moods.

She had done nothing to deserve his treatment of her. As much as she cared for him and as much as she wanted to defend him she just couldn't. He made that comment about her mother just to hurt her. He had directed that at her most painful scar. If she walked away or left that comment hanging she would be admitting defeat. No way was she losing to him. Not this time.

"How can you stand there and say that, Elliot?" Olivia asked hoarsely. Her throat was closing up; whether it be from anger or the threatening tears she didn't know. "You of all people know how much that hurt. For the last two years I have defended you. I've backed you up and forgiven you for every nasty or indifferent comment you've made to me. But, this time…I just can't. You've gone too far, Elliot. Now, it's my turn to talk."

The entire precinct was still watching, but neither Elliot nor Olivia took notice. All either saw was each other and the gap that was widening between them. Olivia took a deep breath and knew there was no stopping her.

"Let's start at the beginning. Two years ago, when Kathy first brought up the divorce, you didn't feel the need to tell me. I poked and prodded you for weeks before you finally spilled. So, you can't lecture me about letting people in because that's obviously a skill you haven't learned yet either. I offer you help and you give me the cold shoulder. That was fine, you needed your space. But then you started to act out. You became angry, Elliot." Olivia paused and took a deep breath.

"You became cold and distant. People kept telling me to get out before it was too late, but I said no. I stood by you because you've always stood by me. Did you know that, Elliot? They all thought you were unstable; dangerous. People started calling you the Un- Stabler. But, I defended you saying that they were lucky to have someone on the force like you. You were tireless at work. You didn't stop until you figured it out, but all the while you had an eye out for me. And no matter how many times I told you that I can take care of myself you still kept watch. I appreciate that and I always will."

Elliot looked like he was going to interrupt, but thought better of it and closed his mouth. No one in the station dared to move. No one cleared their throat or shuffled their papers. After all these years, the two were finally having it out. Whether or not the middle of the precinct was the best place to have it, no one objected.

"Then, a little under two years ago we had one of the worst cases you can ever get. A pedophile killed a family and kidnapped the youngest children. You remember that, Elliot? That was the first time I saw any real emotion in you since the separation. The murdering bastard, Guitano, managed to outsmart us for awhile, but we caught up to him. Unfortunately, we weren't prepared and the little boy was killed. Then, because of me, we almost lost the little girl too."

This time Elliot did interrupt. "That wasn't your fault. You were almost killed-,"

But Olivia cut him off. "You're right. I could have died. And that scared you, Elliot. I saw it in your eyes. But, then you changed and you couldn't even look at me. We fought constantly and almost got thrown off the case. I thought we got over it, but then you said that we couldn't be partners anymore and I was stunned. Why, Elliot? Why even say something like that?"

Olivia was openly crying now. Elliot just stood rooted to the spot, mouth slightly open, and eyes dark and wet.

"But we got through it and became partners again. And here's where the story changes. I went undercover for several months. And when I came back everything was different. You were different. Colder and less trusting. You treated me like some weird, dirty thing that couldn't be trusted. I just thought you were mad at me. But, that wasn't it, was it?"

Elliot's blood went cold. Olivia couldn't possibly know, could she?

"Oh, don't give me that clueless look, Elliot. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You felt guilty and thought that if you pushed me away you would push that guilt away too. Though, I can't figure out why you felt guilty. I'm sure that Detective Beck was nice. Pretty, too."

Olivia stopped and took a deep breath. She was on dangerous ground.

"But, that doesn't matter. Elliot, it's been a long time since I got back, but you haven't really changed. I am so tired of you being distant. Where did you go, Elliot? Why can't I reach you anymore?"

Olivia's voice hitched and she hung her head. Someone coughed and suddenly the room came into focus for Elliot and Olivia. Everyone, including the captain, Munch, and Fin, were staring in shock at the two partners. The partners that seemed so close, so un-shakable were actually breaking.

"What?" Elliot croaked. He cleared his throat and said it again. "What are you staring at?"

Nobody dared to answer. The captain took a step forward, but Olivia held up her hand and shook her head.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. It's hot in here." Olivia said as she started for the doors. "And don't follow me." She called over her shoulder as Elliot began to step forward.

The doors shut behind her and all eyes turned to Elliot. "Is all of that true?" Munch asked.

Elliot stared at Munch for a second and his eyes began to water as it all came crashing down on him. He had been such a jerk to her and she had put up with it. She never let him down. Even now, after everything she had just said, she was still helping him.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's true. Everything she said…" Elliot turned abruptly and followed Olivia out into the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The squad room was still quiet even though Elliot and Olivia were both gone. No one wanted to move. They were all shaken by what they had just witnessed. It made no sense. How could they have such a stormy past, yet be so in tune with one another?

Munch and Fin, who knew the partners better than anyone, took a step towards the door, but Cragen called them back.

"They need to work this out," Cragen said loudly. "Alone."

"But, captain! What if they start to fight again and end up making out?" Munch complained.

"Yeah, man. We don't want to miss that." Fin added.

Cragen glowered and the others in the precinct sniggered quietly. "You will stay here." He said pointing at their desks. "Now sit your asses down and get to work. All of you!" He raised his voice and addressed everyone. "Get to work!"

To Munch and Fin he added. "Send them to me when they come back. They have another case they need to work on."

"I don't know if they're gonna be back, cap." Munch raised his eyebrows suggestively. "It might be a late night, if you know what I mean…"

Fin laughed, but the captain was less than amused. "You make one more comment like that, Munch, and it's you who won't be coming back."

**TBC**

**A/N: Wow. Sorry there's not too much Urban Legend in there. Actually, there was none at all. Please review!! I don't know how this one is going to turn out. Thanx!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Baby in the Chair (Part 3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: Hey, what's up? Ughhh! I am so tired. If I lay down I will literally fall asleep. This sucks. Oh well.**

**Yay! I'll be going to Disney three weekends in a row. With different people each time. I am very excited. Three weekends in Disney!**

**I hope you all have a wonderful weekend; I may not be able to update till Wednesday. I'll try to do another chapter this weekend.**

**ENJOY MUCHLY!!!!!!!**

"Olivia!" Elliot caught up to her about a block away from the precinct. Her only response was to walk faster. "Liv! Olivia, please!" He fell into step with her.

"What, Elliot?" She asked shoving her hands into her pockets. She didn't use a harsh tone of voice, but it wasn't her usual gentle one either.

"We need to talk." He stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"I think I've talked enough for the both of us. Besides, you never wanted to talk before, why should you start now?" Olivia made to step around him, but he put an arm out.

"Well, how about I talk now?" Elliot looked into her eyes searching for some acceptance; any aquiescense, but found none. He sighed and also shoved his hands into his pockets.

"When you left…I thought it was because of me. We haven't really been on the best of terms lately." He paused, thinking how he should continue. "I know I haven't been the best friend or partner for the last few years. People kept telling me that if I didn't watch it you would leave. I didn't listen because I take it for granted that you'll be here everyday. But, then, that day…you weren't here and I thought that everybody had been right. You had left for good."

"When the captain told me that you were on an undercover assignment I figured you would be back in a few days. But, the captain said that I was getting a new partner and I kept reinforcing the fact that she was just a temp. That you would be back. Except you didn't come back. You were gone for over four months."

"So instead of talking to me earlier over the past few years, you thought you could find solace in a temporary partner that you'd known for less than four months? Gee, Elliot, that shows how much trust and confidence you have in me." Olivia said sarcastically.

"That's just it." Elliot dropped his eyes to his shoes. "I didn't know her, which made it that much easier ot talk to her. She didn't really know who I was so she couldn't possibly know what was going on in my life. Sometimes, it's easier to confide in strangers and people you don't really care for rather than someone that you've known for years and care--," Elliot stopped.

Olivia took a deep breath. "I saw you Elliot." She said uncomfortably bouncing on her heels. "I came back to the precinct to talk to the captain…and I looked out the office window and saw you…and her. I don't know, it was probably my imagination but…you seemed to be awful close to her."

"But that doesn';t matter. It's completely irrelevant to what the real problem is. You and I are so close Elliot. I can read you like a book and you me. But, you've been different lately. You've been cold, distant, angry, and just…you're not the same person. What are you doing to yourself? It's like you're beating yourself up because you were separated from Kathy, then because of you and Beck, and then because of you and Kathy getting back together." Olivia was careful to keep her voice even and her face composed.

"Make up your mind, Elliot! What do you want to do? You're falling apart from the inside out and it's starting to affect your relationships with people and your job."

Elliot stood rooted to the spot. He didn't have a good answer to any of those questions, so he asked on e of his own. "How did this happen? To us, I mean?"

Olivia let out a rush of breath and collapsed onto the nearest stoop. "I don't know." She cradled her head in her hands. Elliot sat next to her, but kept his distance.

"I thought we were okay." She continued facing away from him. "I thought we'd worked it out after I got back. I guess we didn't do as good a job as I thought we did."

"I guess not." Elliot agreed. "But, Liv," his placed a light hand on her back and was grateful when she didn't shake him off. "We can't just stay like this. I don't want to be kept at an arms length. I want us to be friends again." 'Yeah, friends.' Elliot thought with a touch of disdain.

"Can we, Elliot? I mean, can we b as close as we were? After everything that we've ben through… it's amazing we've stayed friends this long."

"Come on, Liv. Be optimistic. Olivia, I…" Elliot stopped mentally kicking himself. "I want to be friends." He finished lamely.

"So, we can forget all of this? Get a fresh start?"

"Yeah. I think that would be best."

**A/N: This is only half the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll be back soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Baby in the Chair (part 4)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I have tried every trick in the book, but Mr. Wolf is just too clever. Someday…**

**A/N: Wow. I am willing to bet that most of you hate me. I have been gone for so long. I'm sorry. There are no excuses. I feel terrible, but I'm back. For a little while at least. Anyway, I'm tired of this unfinished story hanging over my head and I must needs finish it.**

**Okay, so are there any Escape the Fate fans out there? I love them!! I've also recently gotten into Kate Voegele, Kate Nash, and Sara Bareilles. **

**BTW: Does anyone know if the writer's strike is ending? I've heard that it is and I've heard that it isn't. Also, do you guys agree that Dick should just hire someone from fanficton to be a writer? Seriously, how good are we? ******

**Have you guys ever wondered if the actors and the directors and the writers ever read our stories for inspiration? I know if I were them I would.**

**Anyway, I've made you guys wait long enough…so without further ado…**

**ENJOY MUCHLY!!!!!**

"Have you ever considered the possibility that, maybe, just maybe, the world isn't out to get you?" Fin asked Munch only half-kidding.

"Yes, I have...for about 5 seconds, but it's just not possible."

"I swear…" But whatever Fin was going to say was forgotten as Elliot and Olivia walked back into the squad room. Elliot looked relieved, but Olivia still looked guarded. Head down, looking self-conscious Olivia sat at her desk and stared blankly at her computer screen. Elliot didn't sit; rather, he walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of sludgy, day old coffee.

Grimacing he tossed the cup, untouched, into the wastebasket and looked accusingly at Munch.

"What?" Munch said defensively shrugging. "I was busy…working on a case...no, paperwork." He said lamely.

Elliot opened his mouth but Fin cut him off. "The captain wants you and Olivia in his office. Says you've got another case."

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other. To Munch and Fin it looked like they wanted to nothing other than bolt from the room and never look back. But, sighing resignedly, they stepped into the captain's office and sat at the two chairs in opposite the captain.

After gazing at them intently for a minute, the captain explained that they had another child-centered case. This one looked like plain old neglect, but there were a few red flags.

"Like what?" Olivia asked looking like she would rather be anywhere but here.

"Here, just read the file." He handed them both copies and said they were dismissed.

Leaving the office, both were aware that all eyes were on them. Sitting at her desk, with Elliot leaning over her shoulder she opened the file and began to read aloud.

"The victim is…was a 9 month old. Apparently, her parents went on the first vacation they'd had since she was born. They had called the mother's aunt to come and watch the child for the week, but she was running late. After being assured that the aunt would be there soon the couple decided to go ahead and leave."

"Some parents." Elliot muttered.

Nodding her head in agreement, Olivia continued, "The parents came home, a week later, to find the child where they left it, in the high chair. The baby was long dead and maggots were already eating the swollen child."

Olivia stopped and Elliot took over.

"The aunt had been killed in a car crash on the way to her niece's. The baby starved to death."

"Well, I see what the captain meant about red flags." Olivia said.

Elliot agreed. "When the police identified the aunt they should have tracked down the nearest relatives, which would have been the niece, and they would have found the baby."

To anyone else this case may have looked like a freak occurrence; a case that had somehow slipped through the cracks. But not to Elliot and Olivia. They knew the truth.

And, looking at each other, they knew it was time to share what they knew. Things were spiraling out of control. Soon, something really terrible was going to happen and that case would indelibly hit closer to home.

**TBC**

**A/N: Much reviews if I should continue writing. Thanx!!!!! ******


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Truth May Be the Most Dishonest Thing You've Ever Said**

**Disclaimer: Damn. Not Mine.**

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter doesn't focus on any Urban Legend in particular. This is basically El and Liv telling everyone what's really going on…and how they react to it.**

**If you guys haven't seen Juno yet, you must. It was amazing!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

Late that night, Elliot and Olivia sat on a cot in the crib discussing the situation at hand. They knew that the rest of the precinct had to know what was really going on, but had no idea how to break it to them. It wasn't an easy thing; sharing the most dishonest truth you've ever known. But, the truth was, in and of itself, impossible…right?

No, Olivia knew that it was true. She knew that they were all in danger. And she knew that the arrangement between her and Elliot would never work. They were too close to be 'just friends,' but too distant to be anything more. So where the hell did that leave them? Friends with benefits? Olivia didn't think so. The idea wasn't that appealing to her.

Taking a deep breath and glancing up at Elliot, who was pouring over the latest case files, she realized that she could either have all of him or none at all. Right now, the latter looked to be the most likely option. He was with Kathy and they had had another child. She would never tear Elliot from his family, no matter how much it hurt to goodbye to him every night.

Letting out her breath in a ragged sigh, Elliot looked up at her. Concerned, he asked, "You okay?"

Olivia nodded staring at the frosted glass that separated the crib from the stairs that led down to the precinct.

"We don't have to do this now, you know that, right? We can wait till tomorrow." Elliot said half closing the file.

"No. We need to figure out the best way to break the news."

"I know. We could do that tomorrow."

Olivia shook her head vehemently. "Uh-uh. I have a bad feeling that the next time this happens, it's gonna hit a lot closer to home."

Elliot stared at Olivia for a long time. He'd been trying to get in her head for the last couple of hours, but she's too guarded. He didn't know if it was because she was terrified of the case…or him. He knew that it was probably him. He'd been hurting her for the last three or four years. No doubt unintentionally, but the fact of the matter was, was that he had and there were no excuses. He just wished…no. He wanted more than anything to tell her how he really felt. About the last few years, about the case…about her.

But he couldn't. He'd made prior choices that blocked him from doing two of the three things. He couldn't tell her how he felt about the last few years because that would lead him straight to how he felt about her…and that was a path that he didn't deserve to go down. She had no obligation to forgive him and by the way she's been acting since the confrontation, he could tell that she hadn't.

'She probably never will.' Elliot thought ruefully. How drastically things had changed in the last few hours. And, looking back, how they were to change in the next few days.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning, Detective Tutuola. How was your night?" Munch said as he swaggered into the squad room the next morning.

Fin looked strangely at his partner. "I don't know, John. How was yours?" Fin raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. Just fine." Munch intoned airily. "But I think two people had a better night than we did."

"Huh?"

"Elliot and Olivia." Munch said in his best "Duh!" voice. "Their cars are exactly where they were last night, their coats are still on the coat rack, and Elliot has about 20 missed calls from Kathy."

"How do you know Elliot has missed calls?" Fin asked.

"His phone is sitting on his desk and I sneaked a glance at the screen."

"Greta, John. You're a great friend."

"What? I'm just concerned." Munch feigned innocence.

"Uh- huh. Sure. And I'm Paris Hilton."

"Naw. You're too ugly." Munch ducked as Fin tossed a pen a t him. "Anyway, I'm going to head up to the crib and check on our two favorite lovebirds."

Fin shook his head and continued with his paperwork.

…………………………………………………………………………

At about four am Elliot had finally fallen asleep. The file lay open on his chest and his eyes flitted with REM sleep. He was a quiet sleeper. He didn't move or talk in his sleep. This struck Olivia as strange because, for as long as she had known Elliot, he never slept peacefully. 'Well, just one of the many things that had changed about him.' Olivia thought as she entertained the possibility that she didn't even know her own partner anymore.

Too exhausted to go back over the cases for what felt like the millionth time, she laid on the cot that lay furthest from Elliot's. Tossing and turning, Olivia fell into a restless sleep, plagued by grainy images of a car, headlights, and Elliot's terrified screaming of her name.

Jolted awake by a door opening Olivia sat up, Elliot's panic-stricken eyes still etched in her mind and his screams still echoing in her ears.

Across the room Elliot also bolted up, his hand already on his gun.

"Jesus, Munch." Olivia breathed as the horror of her dream faded as she fully entered the waking world. "Ever think about knocking?"

Elliot groaned and swung his feet to the ground as he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked, voice thick with sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………….

A cursory glance of the room told Munch that nothing 'interesting' had happened here last night. The room was spick and span except for a few papers that had fallen to the floor when Elliot sat up. In fact, the two detectives seemed more distant than they usually did. First of all, they were lying on cots that were on complete opposite sides of the room. Secondly, when Elliot looked at Olivia she refused to meet his eyes, looking down at her sheets. Munch didn't miss the cloudy hurt in Elliot's eyes as he looked away and stood up. And, thirdly, their body language was completely guarded. Olivia had crossed her arms over her chest and kept her eyes downcast. Elliot kept his back to her and was slightly hunched over, as though he was trying to protect himself from some invisible thing.

"Is everything okay?" Munch asked the two.

"Yeah." Elliot intoned as he shrugged.

"Mm-hmm." Olivia mumbled also standing.

"Um, yeah." Munch said as the awkward silence stretched making even him uncomfortable. "So Fin is downstairs and I brought muffins."

"Coffee?" Olivia asked stretching. Munch glanced at her and Elliot again. The partner's standoffish-ness towards each other was really starting to get to him.

"Yeah." Munch said, a slight edge to his voice. He took a step towards the door, but stopped. "You know, if you guys ever need to talk Fin and I-,"

Olivia cut across Munch. "Actually, we do need to talk to you. Can you call Fin up here? The captain too, if he's here."

"Sure." Munch said, slightly confused, but happy that they were reaching out. "Back in a sec."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty minutes later the four detectives and the captain were gathered in the crib. Casey and Huang were there too because Olivia had also suggested he call them.

Elliot looked at Huang. "What we're about to tell you is going to sound absolutely insane, so this is off the record Doc."

Huang nodded, but continued to stare at the pair with a calculating gaze.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Cragen asked slightly annoyed by the fact that they were stalling.

Olivia took a deep breath and jumped right into it. There would be no beating around the bush today.

"You guys know the cases that we've been getting lately? The ones that all involve children?" At the other's nods she continued. "Well, we've found a link between all of them." She paused bracing herself for what was coming.

The others were waiting. Elliot glanced at Olivia, thinking she had maybe lost her steam, but, pushing her bangs aside with a careless flick of her wrist, she continued.

"They are…they're all…well, they're all Urban Legends." Silence followed her words. A thick, suffocating silence that palpably filled the room.

"What, so you're saying that these cases all resemble Urban Legends?" Fin asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, we're saying-" Olivia started.

"We're saying that these cases are identical to these Urban Legends, in every way, shape, and form. We're saying that these Urban Legends are coming to life. For some unholy reason, someone is recreating these Legends and the victims and apparent 'criminals' have no choice in the matter." Elliot finished, his eyes shadowy.

Olivia looked at him, frustrated. He'd cut her off. She shook her head resignedly. 'It's not a big deal.' She told herself. 'No matter who says it, we have to get our point across.'

Munch, Fin, Cragen, Huang, and Casey all stared at the pair unblinkingly for a moment before Casey finally breathed the question they were all wondering.

"Are you serious?" she didn't say it in a disapproving tone, more like a 'please-be-joking' sort of way.

"Yes." Olivia nodded grimly. "Something unnatural is happening and we have to stop it..."

Huang had remained silent throughout the 'session,' but now spoke up. "From a professional point of view I would look into getting you both committed. But, on a personal level, I'm willing to believe you."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, relieved, but Cragen suddenly spoke.

"Hold it." He held up his hand. "You expect me to believe that Urban Legends are coming to life? Like prophecies?"

"Yes." Olivia said again.

Swallowing hard, Cragen nodded his head. "All right. I believe you, but I am going to look into this."

Olivia briefly closed her eyes, but opened them when Munch cleared his throat. Opening her eyes Olivia saw that he looked positively exuberant.

"I knew it!" Munch exclaimed. "Those cases were way too coincidental. You see, my theory is that it is some sort of conspiracy from-," But Fin cut him off.

"Alright. We're all with you guys. Just tell us what we need to do."

Letting out his breath Elliot looked at Olivia. He hadn't thought this far ahead. His friends had been way more understanding than he had expected. But, apparently, Olivia had thought this through.

"I need you guys to find out as much as you can about Urban Legends. I want to know when and where they started. I also want to know if there are any that might explain why this is happening. Casey, I need you to see if this has happened somewhere else before. And Doctor, I need you to see if you can piece a pattern together. I need to know if there is a specific order that things are happening in."

The five of them nodded and stood. Leaving Olivia and Elliot in the room alone, another uncomfortably dense silence fell between them.

"Olivia-," Elliot started, but she cut him off.

"I need to talk to someone." Olivia said standing and walking to the door.

"O-okay." Elliot said standing. "Well, I'm right here..."

But Olivia shook her head. "He's a professor at NYU. He teaches philosophy. He may have some answers for us."

"Alright. I'll grab my coat." But Olivia stopped him with a light hand on his shoulder.

"I'd rather go alone. It's a long drive and I need some time to think." She explained quietly.

'Yeah.' Elliot thinks staring into her eyes. 'Meaning she wants to be away from me.'

Olivia gave him a weak smile and headed downstairs. Elliot followed grabbing her coat off the hook for her.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she pulled it on and started to turn away.

Elliot gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him again.

"Be safe." He said, a strange growl in his voice. It wasn't an order, but more of a plea. "I don't want you hurt."

"I'll be okay." Olivia said to reassure him.

"Bad things are happening, Liv. I don't want you to be the next case. I couldn't handle it." Hesitating for a second he pulled her into a hug.

Closing her eyes Olivia allowed him to hug her. She buried her head into his chest briefly before pulling away. "I'll call when I'm on my way back." Olivia said as she left. Heading down the hallway she didn't look back because if she had she would have broken down.

**TBC**

**A/N: What do you think? Much reviews, please!! 2/1/08**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Speculation**

**Disclaimer: Not of belonging to me.**

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a little different. This is not a continuation of the story, but more of a speculation and questions chapter. The next chapter will be sort of the same thing except I will be answering your questions and giving hints. I figured this is something new and I'd try it out. **

**So, when you guys review, ask questions that you want answered and tell me what you think is going to happen in the story. You know, tell me why the Urban Legends are coming true. And if you guys never ever want me to do this kind of chapter again, please tell me. But, do it in a nice way, kay? No flames, please!! ******

**Love Much,**

**SR**

**P.S. I'll answer the questions on Tuesday, that way you guys have enough time to write them and send them in. Feel free to tell your friends about this story and have them write in a few questions too!! Thanks Muchly!!**

**But, here is a short passage just to keep you interested.**

The drive to the college was long. Normally, it would only take Olivia a little over an hour to get there even with traffic, but she had already been driving for over two hours and she was just barely half way there. Thinking that there may have been an accident, Olivia turned on the radio. Flicking through the channels, she finally found one that was reporting traffic.

Nope. No accidents. So why was it taking so long?

Olivia jumped as the car behind her honked angrily.

"Yeah, like its my fault." Olivia grumbled as she flashed her badge to the impatient driver. The guy raised his hands in mock surrender, then gave her the finger. Olivia sighed. This guy was a piece of work.

The car in front of Olivia moved forward just a little. Following suit, Olivia pressed on the gas ever so slightly. The guy behind her honked again. Olivia closed her eyes and counted to ten. Her nerves were shot and this guy wasn't helping.

"Screw it." Olivia muttered and flipped on her sirens. She didn't like using them if it wasn't necessary, but she needed to speak to that professor. Pulling off onto the left shoulder Olivia passed the stagnant cars that were still waiting in traffic. Sighing inwardly as the driver's honked and cursed at the unfairness of heir situation, but Olivia ignored them.

She needed to get to the college right away. The situation was escalating and so was her apprehension. The other drivers would just have to deal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Well, That's Convenient**

**Disclaimer: Grrr. Not mine.**

**A/N: Well, my plan did not work as well as I'd hoped. Oh well. I guess not too many people realize that I am back. My fault. Anyway, from now on, feel free to ask questions or tell me your speculations whenever you want. Okay, just to let you guys know I don't have an option for personal messages. I'm really sorry, but if you have a question you're gonna have to put it in the review. Mucho sorriness!!**

**Oh, for those of you who are reading my story "For Life" I will not be able to update until Friday. I left my written copy at my mom's house and can't get it till I go to her house. Sorry!!**

**Okay, SunRise19 speculated that something supernatural is going on. Well, you happen to be on the right track. It's kinda supernatural and kinda not. Guess you'll just have to read on to find out… ******

**And Sparkling Dolphin guessed that Richard White is back and trying to shake Olivia up so he can kill her more easily. Well…that's not really what I had in mind, but awesome storyline. I kinda played a twisted version of that scenario in my story "You Left Me," when Richard White's daughter and Gitano's son joined forces to get back at Benson and Stabler. But, not this time. Awesome guess, though!!**

**Come on guys!! Send in those questions and reviews!! Thank you so much to you guys who reviewed. And to everyone who didn't…grrrrrrrrr!! I'm just kidding! Thanks for reading!!**

**I hope you guys had a great Superbowl weekend; Yay Giants!!**

**Much ENJOYNESS!!!!**

Olivia walked into the administration office. Flashing her badge and doing a quick once-over of the room she said, "My name is Detective Olivia Benson. Could you tell me where I might find Professor Darwin?"

The receptionist looked up, a cheery smile on her perfectly glossed lips. She couldn't have been more than 18 years old. Flipping her shiny blonde hair, she looked at Olivia's badge, then at Olivia's face as though she were trying to memorize her features. But, when Olivia said the professor's name the girl's smile faltered.

Looking down at her pink-polished nails the girl, April, let out something reminiscent of a grieved sigh. "Um, Detective Benson, was it? I-I'm not sure now is the best time."

Olivia stared questioningly at the girl. When she didn't elaborate Olivia sighed. "Do you know why it's not a good time?" Thinking he might be on lunch Olivia almost missed the girl's tear-filled eyes.

"Detective Benson, I'm sorry, but Professor Darwin died last night." April's tone was hard and gravelly. She had obviously been very close to him.

"Last night? Was he sick?" Olivia asked as she saw the possibility of finally figuring out what was happening slipping away.

April shook her head. "No. He had a stroke. No one saw it coming…"

"Were you close to him, Ms…?" Olivia asked paused.

"Darwin." She automatically supplied.

Olivia breath caught. "Darwin? You're…were…his daughter?"

"What? Oh…no. But close enough. He was my father-in-law. He was my husband's father."

"Husband?" Olivia asked incredulous. No way was April old enough to be married.

"Yeah. My husband, Royce, and I got married when I was 22. I can't believe it," she said in a breathless, almost reverent tone. "He died the day after our 5 year anniversary."

Olivia held her surprise in check. "You're 27?" April nodded. "Alright, Mrs. Darwin. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Um, no. I guess not."

Olivia nodded. "Did your father-in-law leave anything behind? Notes? Any sort of cryptic or obscure letters?"

April furrowed her brow in concentration. "I don't think so…Wait! Come to think of it, this did seem kind of odd." April pulled out a folder and handed a note to Olivia.

"It's a web address." Olivia said, not quite getting what was strange about that.

"My father-in-law was stuck in the stone ages." She smiled fondly. "He didn't know how to use a computer, let alone the internet. So, I don't know why he'd have this." She paused and looked thoughtful. "I was going to see what website it was, but I don't think I want to. So, I think maybe you should have it."

"Are you sure? You aren't curious?"

"Nah. I don't want it to turn out to be something that alters my perception of him. I want to remember him the way he was." April glanced at the clock. "I'm going to lunch, but feel free to look around a little."

"Um, no, thanks. I think this will be enough."

Olivia thanked the girl and left, still looking at the URL in her hand. No, she didn't need to snoop; after all, she had everything she needed to know right in her hand...

**TBC**

**A/N: So what do you think the website is for? Love when you guys review!! 2/6/08**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Grains and Roses**

**Disclaimer: Yes! Yes, they are mine! I can't believe it! This must be a…**

**Dream. Dammit. Sorry, not mine.**

**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry! I got caught up in "For Life." Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story. Nothing really important is going on in my life right now, so I guess I have no choice but to say…**

**ENJOY!!!**

Olivia sat at her desk, Elliot looking over her shoulder. She had typed in the web address, but had failed to click enter.

"Liv?" Elliot peered at her. "Olivia, something wrong?"

"No, not really. It's just…what if this isn't it? What if it's a site for school textbooks or something? I mean, then we're back to square one." Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The address doesn't even give us a clue."

"Well, what did you expect?" Elliot asked soothingly. "If the Urban Legends are as obscure as they seem to be, their source wouldn't exactly proclaim 'Obscure Urban Legends that Come to Life' 'Click here' would they?"

"I suppose not." Olivia agreed slowly. Looking at the computer screen with a contempt that she couldn't describe she pressed enter. And waited.

Both detectives held their breath, but neither realized it. The page loaded item by item. It shouldn't be taking this long. The screen suddenly blurred and the pixels seemed to be tearing apart. Black and white grainy images flashed on and off the screen as the pixels continued to tear and rearrange themselves.

A car suddenly appeared on the screen and was gone again. Another car, this one with its lights flashing on and off. A man's garbled voice blasted from the speakers and Olivia jumped, reaching to turn the volume down. The last image to flash across the screen before it went black was a dark blurred figure outlined by a blinding yellow-white light.

Olivia and Elliot stared at the screen in disbelief. The monitor was blank, but the computer was still on…which meant that they were still on the website.

A whisper floated from the speakers. Olivia turned the volume up again and listened intently. It was a woman's broken whisper. It sounded familiar, but the voice was distorted to such an extent that Olivia couldn't place who it belonged to. Olivia felt Elliot stiffen beside her and focused her attention, once more, on the voice.

"It's coming." The woman choked. There was a liquid gurgling in her voice, like she was drowning in water…or her own blood. "We tried so hard, but it didn't work. We failed." The voice trailed off and the sickening sound of choked breathing filled the silence.

Then, "FAILURE!!" Another voice screamed, shattering the relative silence of the precinct.

At the scream many of the officers had reached for their guns and others covered their ears. The shrill sound was cut short as Elliot unplugged the speakers. He was breathing hard, as though he'd run a marathon, and his eyes were on fire. Slowly his clouded eyes moved up to meet hers and Olivia was surprised to see tears gathering in them.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked, suddenly scared. What had he heard that she hadn't?

"You didn't hear that?" he asked his voice breathless and low. "You didn't recognize that voice? Those voices?"

"What—? Elliot, no. No, I didn't." Olivia shook her head, dubious.

"That was you Liv…and me." Elliot's eyes dropped to his hands, which he had been clenching and unclenching for the last few minutes.

"What?" Olivia's eyes widened.

"You and me, Olivia. You were whispering. And then I yelled."

"Elliot, that wasn't us." Olivia insisted. "I didn't recognize our voices. I think I'd at least recognize my own voice, don't you?"

Elliot shook his head and stood up. "No, Liv. I'd recognize your voice anywhere." In his concentration he didn't realize his slip-up. Olivia's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as her face grew warm.

'Stop.' She told herself. 'Now is not the time. He's known you for nine years; of course he'd know your voice. You're just friends.' The age old, maddening mantra began in her head.

"I was yelling at you. I called you a failure. Why would I do that?" Elliot wondered out loud. "If anything, I failed you."

"Elliot, what are you talking about?" Olivia asked, aware that everyone in the precinct was staring.

"I've never told you the whole truth." Elliot looked at her and in that moment Olivia knew that something had changed. His eyes were completely clear; the first she had seen them this way in over six years. "I couldn't before. I took you for granted. I took this for granted."

"Elliot, why don't we go outside?"

Elliot grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her gently. "Olivia, why don't you see? It's so plain; so obvious!" He seemed to be pleading with her. Olivia stared at him, almost afraid. She had never seen him like this before.

"Elliot, cut it out. Let's talk outside." Olivia tried to wiggle away from him, but he held her fast.

"Olivia Benson…" His voice sent chills down her spine. He had never said her name like this before.

"What?" Olivia squeaked.

"I love you."

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter, I know. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

I Know

**Chapter 17: I Know**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I am so sorry! I bet you guys are tired of hearing it, but I am! I've been wanting to update for forever. I got this really cool book of Urban Legends and thought it would be perfect for my story. Anyway, not much else to say other than…**

**ENJOY MUCHLY!!**

Olivia stared at Elliot. In fact, the entire precinct was staring at Elliot, but he was only aware of her gaze. She didn't speak fro what felt like hours, but, in reality, had been only seconds.

Lowering her gaze to the floor Olivia said, "I know. Come on, let's talk outside."

Leading Elliot into the cool night air she took a deep breath. It was happening. She had dreamed of this moment for a long time. Too long of a time. Olivia sat on the precinct's stoop and motioned for Elliot to do the same.

"You knew?" Elliot asked breaking the silence.

"No, not really." Olivia's eyes were downcast and her voice heavy with embarrassment.

Elliot stared at her for a long moment before he burst out laughing. Olivia stared at him as her own smile flitted across her lips. He hadn't laughed in so long; it was nice to see him happy. Well, as happy as can be under the circumstances. It didn't matter if it was at her expense.

"What are you laughing at?" Olivia asked.

"You." He answered in between bursts of laughter.

"Oh. Nice." She waited until the laughter had mostly subsided before looking him straight in the eye. "Did you mean what you said back there? Cause people sometimes say things they don't mean under stress. And given our current situation I'd say we're pretty --,"

Her rant was cut off as Elliot leaned closer. His face a mere inch away. His eyes were full of humor and a small smile lay on his lips. "Yes, Olivia. I meant it. I've meant it for years." And as she opened her mouth to undoubtedly start another rant, he leaned in and pressed a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart Olivia said, "No one's ever said that to me before and meant it. And I've never wanted to say it back."

She saw Elliot's eyes fill with hesitation and regret. "Hey," she put her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Elliot Stabler."

Elliot smiled and kissed her again, this time longer than the first.

A whisper behind them made them jump and turn around thinking the worst. But, what they saw didn't frighten them so much as anger them. Munch and Fin were standing just inside the precinct. Fin was handing Munch some money and both were trying not to laugh.

Olivia opened her mouth to yell at them when a rookie ran outside, pushing past Munch and Fin a panicked look on his face. "Detective Benson!" he said breathlessly. "Urgent call from an April Darwin. Says she needs to see you." The rookie noticed Elliot open his mouth and added, "Only you."

"April? Did she say what was wrong?" Olivia asked standing.

"No, but she sounded scared."

"Did she leave an address?" Elliot asked.

"No, she said Olivia would know where to find her."

"The college." Olivia supplied at Elliot's glance.

"Alright. Let's go." Elliot said as he began walking into the precinct, stopping to wait for Olivia.

"Elliot, I don't know." Olivia started. "She did say only me."

"Olivia, this thing screams trap. Especially with everything that's happened. I'm going with you."

"Elliot, no." She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. "If it is a trap, I can't risk both of us. Someone has to be…" she trailed off, but Elliot didn't need her to finish.

"I know. Someone has to be left behind to finish this." Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes and sighed. He saw the familiar fire there. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. But…stay by the phone." She finished ominously.

Elliot nodded knowing that she was dead serious. "I will."

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Backseat Driving

**Chapter 18: Backseat Driving**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long pause. I tried getting back to this as soon as possible. Mucho Apologetic!!**

**Tomorrow is my brother's birthday!! Yay!! He's turning twelve! (He thinks he's turning 20) Just kidding. Anyway, my cousin is graduating college so we're heading to Orlando to visit him. He's also being inducted into the military. I know it's a very brave and noble thing to devote yourself to, but he's leaving for the front lines on Monday. I don't want anything to happen to him.**

**Enough about me.**

**The UL in this story is probably one of the most popular and diversely told stories. It's been duplicated into real life many times by some really sick people. It's also one of the most common child horror stories. You know, the stories parents tell children so they don't do something. **

**Once I get going with the chapter you guys will know exactly which UL it is, so I'm not going to explain it to you now. The only thing left for me to do is…**

**ENJOY!!**

"April?" Olivia called into the dark. Her footsteps echoed off the walls of the administration office. As she approached the desk, guided only by the faint moonlight filtering through the windows, she drew her gun. 'Elliot was right.' Olivia thought. 'This screams trap.'

At the thought of Elliot her heart skipped. It was an odd soaring-sinking feeling. She was filled with such love for him and that made her unbelievably happy, but at the same time she was unsure. IAB was going to have a field day with this one. They're always poking their nose into the squad's business. But, mostly, she wasn't sure about how Elliot really felt. Yes, he said he meant it, but he and Kathy…well, whatever was going on between Elliot and his ex-not ex- wife was beyond her.

A small sound interrupted Olivia's mental tirade. Fighting the urge to call for April again Olivia held her gun in front of her. She moved swiftly and silently to the wall. It was always good to have a solid object behind your back, that way no one could sneak up behind you. Straining her eyes in the dark, Olivia struggled to make out a shadow or a figure. A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caused Olivia to turn around. Wishing she had thought to bring a flashlight she slowly made her way towards the door. She could've sworn she saw someone run out.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Elliot, cut it out!" Munch said for the thousandth time. Elliot had been pacing ever since Olivia left. Recently, he'd taken to snapping at anyone who talked to him.

"Shut up, Munch!" Elliot replied heatedly.

"Geez." Munch muttered so only Fin could hear. "You'd think he'd hold it together a little more."

"Maybe." Fin said thoughtfully. "But he did just admit that he loved her. And, no surprise, she felt the same way."

"Yeah, but everyone's known that for years. It wasn't a shock to anyone, except, maybe, them." Munch pointed out.

"True. But, this whole Urban Legends thing is throwing him off too."

"It's throwing us all off."

"Yeah. So what to we do?" Fin asked.

"I don't know." Munch shook his head. "I really just don't know."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Olivia flinched as her shoes made loud crunching sounds on the gravel. 'Element of surprise?' she thought ruefully. 'Not anymore.'

A door slammed behind her. Olivia spun around and, to her horror, saw that the door to the office had slammed shut. "No!" she cried as she tried the knob. Then, after resorting to pounding, she heard the slightest noise coming from inside the office. Holding her breath Olivia pressed her ear to the door. Without warning, a gut-wrenching scream erupted from inside.

"April!" Olivia shouted, again trying to break the door down. It wouldn't budge. The scream was abruptly cut off. As silence descended upon the building Olivia stood stock-still, listening. Then, out of the darkness, a high, chilling voice seeped into Olivia's ears.

"This isn't over, Olivia. The only question is…who's next? You or your partner?"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"She's been gone way too long." Elliot mumbled from his desk.

"Elliot, she's barely been gone an hour. That college is pretty far. I'm sure she's fine." Munch said.

"Yeah, Olivia knows how to take care of herself." Fin agreed nodding his head.

"I should go--," Elliot started, but Munch cut him off.

"No, Elliot. She said stay by the phone."

"But, what if she couldn't get to her cell?" Elliot asked.

"She has her gun."

"What if she can't get to her gun?"

"She knows how to fight."

"What if she gets knocked out?"

"She won't get--,"

"Or shot?" Elliot broke in again.

"She's not going to get--," Munch tried again to appease him.

"Or strangled? Or beaten? Or raped?" Elliot's eyes widened as he thought of all the terrible possibilities.

"Elliot, she's going to be fine." Fin tried to calm him.

"That's it. I'm going." Elliot stood up and made for the door.

With a quick glance at each other, Munch and Fin launched themselves from their chairs. Fin stood in the doorway, blocking Elliot's exit. Munch came to stand beside Elliot. Resting his hand on the younger detectives shoulder he spoke in a soothing voice.

"Elliot, I can't understand what this is like for you. I know you feel like you need to protect her, but you of all people should know how strong she is. She's fine Elliot. If she needs you, she'll call."

As if on cue the phone on Elliot's desk began to ring.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia opened her eyes. 'Funny.' She thought. 'I don't remember closing them.'

She bolted upright as she realized where she was. "What the hell?" She was in her car. The motor was running and she was buckled up. The door to the office was still closed, but there were lights on inside. She could clearly April's profile through the window. She was sitting at her computer typing.

"No way that was a dream." She said aloud. "It was way too real."

Turning off the engine and unbuckling she got out of the car and made her way to the door. April looked up, surprised, when Olivia entered.

"Detective? Is there something else I can help you with?" She tossed her flaxen hair over her shoulder and politely stopped typing.

"You called my precinct." Olivia said noting the blank look on the woman's face when she said it. "You said you needed to speak to me right away."

April shook her head. "No, I didn't. Maybe you misheard the name?"

"Well, I actually didn't answer the call. A desk sergeant did." Even as the words left her mouth a sick feeling washed over Olivia. Had she ever seen that man before?

No, Olivia realized feeling utterly nauseated. She had never seen him before. He didn't work at the precinct. 'It was a trap.' Olivia's mind screamed as she turned and raced out of the office.

"Wait, Detective are you okay?" April shouted after Olivia. She stood up ready to follow Olivia, but the door was already shutting. Letting out a shaky breath April sat back down, an uneasy feeling washing over her. What on Earth could possibly spook a cop that much? 'A lot of things.' She silently reminded herself. 'Their regular people, like everyone else. A lot of things scare them.'

Sighing, April turned back to her work, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening. Something her father-in-law had undoubtedly started. Groaning she stood, grabbed her coat, and ran out the door just as the detective pulled out of the parking lot.

Locking the door behind her, she got into her own car and followed the detective.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello? Olivia?" Elliot answered breathlessly into the phone.

"No, it's Casey. I'm glad I got a hold of you Elliot. I found some interesting things about this chain of Urban Legends. Apparently, this isn't the first time it's happened. The last time it--,"

"Look, Casey, sorry to interrupt, but can I transfer you to Munch's line? I'm worried that I might miss an important call." Elliot cut her off.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Casey sounded slightly taken aback, but not surprised.

Elliot jerked his head at Munch silently telling him to pick up the phone. "Bye, Case. And thanks for finding that info."

"Sure, no--," But he had already hung up and Munch was picking up the line.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia took a deep, rattling breath. She was shaken, no…more than shaken. She was numb. She was in shock. Why hadn't she realized that she didn't recognize the guy who delivered the message? Something major was about to go down. This thing was about to hit home, and that scared the crap out of her.

Olivia was so deep in thought and worry that she didn't notice the bright flash of light the first or second time around. On the third bright blink she looked up sharply; her attention now fully focused on the car behind her. Looking closely, she didn't recognize the car, nor could she see the driver. The driver blinked their lights again and Olivia was momentarily blinded. Recovering quickly she reached for the siren power lever. Flicking it on, she let it whir twice then shut it off. The driver did not pass Olivia as she had originally thought would happen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia glanced into the rearview mirror and, as the car flashed their lights again, screamed, for there, illuminated in the white light, was a dark figure…a butcher knife gleaming maliciously in their hand.

Olivia reacted, doing the only thing she could think to do. She slammed her foot on the brake and turned her wheel all the way to the right.

The car immediately spun out of control. Slamming into the guardrail the car promptly somersaulted; rolling over and over and over until finally coming to a rest right side up.

Olivia groggily opened her eyes and looked behind her. Nothing. Had she imagined it?

But, she didn't get the chance to think that over for an all consuming blackness had taken hold of her, and she blacked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

April heard the screeching of the tires and watched in horror as Olivia's car flipped over and over again. Swiftly slamming on her own brakes she maneuvered the car as close to the detectives as she could possibly get while still keeping a safe distance. April didn't know much about cars, but she knew that after an accident like that there was a good chance of an explosion.

Racing to Olivia's door she quickly glanced inside to assess the situation. To her surprise and horror, there was no one in the backseat. She knew she had seen someone raise a knife to Benson's back several times. She had blinked her lights, but that hadn't seemed to help much given the current situation.

Mustering all of her strength April yanked Olivia's door open and checked Olivia's pockets. Triumph flitted across her face as she pulled out what she had been searching for…Olivia's cellphone. She quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?" A cool, calm voice answered almost immediately.

"I need to report an accident." April cried into the phone. The shrillness of her own voice threw her off and she momentarily forgot why she was calling.

"Ma'am?" the voice prompted. April snapped back to reality.

"I need to report an accident." She repeated. "I'm just about a mile outside of Manhattan. A car flipped over the guardrail and the driver, Detective Olivia Benson, is unconscious."

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes! I said she was unconscious, not dead!" April snapped.

"Please calm down ma'am. Now, is she bleeding?"

"Um…yes! Oh God! Her head! The entire left side off her face is covered in blood!"

"Ma'am, the ambulance is on its way. Do not move Detective Benson. Do you understand? It is critical that you do not move her. Try to stem the bleeding on her head by applying pressure the wound."

"I-I can't find the wound! There's too much blood! Oh, Jesus…"

"Ma'am you need to stay calm. You'll do Detective Benson no good if you're incapacitated."

"Right." April took a deep, steadying breath and gritted her teeth. "I'm fine." She said resolutely.

"Ma'am, the ambulance is almost there. You should be able to hear the sirens now.

"Yes! Yes, I can hear them!"

"Okay, ma'am. Before I let you go, do you know where Detective Benson works?"

"Why?"

"She is an officer of the law. We must contact her precinct and tell them what has happened."

"Manhattan, Special Victims." April recited, remembering Olivia's badge.

"Thank you, ma'am. Good luck."

"Yeah." April replied and hung up. The ambulance had just pulled up and the EMTs were unloading the stretcher. April stood back. Everything was happening so fast, she didn't understand the words that they were shouting to each other. Only two words broke through the panicked fog in April's mind.

Brain-Dead.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Backseat Driver Part 2

**Chapter 19: Backseat Driver Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Not of my belonging.**

**A/N: So is everybody on edge? No, this is not one of those stories where Olivia is seriously hurt and may die. There's nothing wrong with those stories, they just aren't my style.**

**Not sure how much longer this story is gonna be. It all depends on how many reviews I get…so send them in!! Send lots and lots of long ones too. HeeHee. (Please: No Flames.)**

**ENJOY!!**

"Miss! Miss! Hello!" the voice had an impatient air, as though they had been trying to get April's attention for awhile.

"Yes? What?" she replied, her brain utterly befuddled with panic.

"Are you riding along?" The EMT asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Yes, I'm going."

"Hurry, then. We've gotta go!" the EMT called over his shoulder as he helped lift Olivia into the stretcher.

April pulled herself into the ambulance and sat in the corner nearest the door. She wanted to be as out of the way as possible. Whenever she looked at the bloody detective the same two words echoed through her mind.

Brain-dead. Brain-dead. Brain-dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The loud jangle of the telephone jarred Elliot from his thoughts. Leaping for the receiver he breathlessly said hello.

"Detective Stabler of Manhattan SVU?"

"Yes." Elliot's brow furrowed. He didn't recognize the voice.

"This is Marcy. I'm a 9-1-1 emergency operator. We received a call from an April a few moments ago requesting assistance for an accident."

Elliot froze. April? April Darwin? Was Olivia in trouble? Even before the operator spoke again Elliot knew what she was going to say.

"She said she witnessed a car accident; with a Detective Olivia Benson at the wheel."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"She's waking up!" One of the EMTs shouted. He reached for Olivia's wrist and counted the beats. "Normal sinus rhythm."

"Did you intubate?" Another EMT asked.

"Negative. We haven't given her anything." The first EMT replied. Turning to April he said, "What happened?"

"I-I…" April stuttered. She knew what she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure how to say it. It was going to sound ridiculous anyway she said it. "It's…odd."

"Ma'am, we need to know." Another EMT pushed.

"I was driving behind Detective Benson, when I saw something behind her. Or, rather, someone."

"Another car?"

"No. A person…in her backseat." April waited for the EMT's reactions. She wasn't disappointed. The three EMTs froze. The youngest looking one, who had light brown hair and dark blue eyes, at back a little. Another EMT, who looked about 30 with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, stared at April with a mixture of shock and fear.

The oldest EMT, about 40 with salt and pepper hair and kind green eyes, looked unfazed. April pegged him as a been-there-done-that. 'He's probably seen and heard everything.' April thought.

"So," April said continuing with the story. "I flashed my lights a few times to warn her, but it took too long. When she realized what was going on I think the only thing she could do…the only thing she could think to do…was crash the car. She veered right and flipped over the guardrail." April paused. "Several times." Her voice hitched. She didn't know the detective, but she had never seen a wreck like that before. And she couldn't help but blame herself.

But it was kind of like a double standard. April felt that if her flashing lights hadn't distracted Olivia she wouldn't have crashed. But…if she hadn't flashed her lights she would have surely been stabbed to death by that psycho.

'What psycho?' a small voice in her head asked. 'There was no one in there when you checked and there is no way that they got out of the car without you seeing. Maybe she had imagined the knife-wielding psycho…and her lights had caused the detective to crash!'

"No." April said aloud, shock and horror reducing her voice to a whisper.

"Excuse me?" the oldest EMT asked. His eyes were soft, but his mouth was set in a hard line.

April looked up. Something flitted through her mind, but even as she reached for it, it was gone. Straightening a little she replied. "Nothing. I…just can't believe what happened here."

"Right." The man agreed. "Car crashes are a terrible thing to see…or be a part of." He nodded his head and went back to taping Benson's IV.

April watched; a funny feeling stirring in her stomach. She jumped when detective Benson spoke.

"Elliot." Her eyes were wide, but completely lucid. Her voice was strong and clear. "I have to talk to Elliot Stabler. Now."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olivia felt herself coming back. She could feel her toes and her fingers. She felt the sweat soaking her hair and she felt the needle slide into her arm as the IV was set. She could hear the EMTs shouting at each other and then she heard April's voice. It was small and high and it wavered. Olivia cringed. No matter what, she would always be strong. She would never let anyone see or hear her fear.

Olivia tried to open her eyes, but all they did was flutter a little bit. It was enough. She heard one of the medics yell that she was awake.

'Yes!' she thought. 'Yes! I'm awake. Now get me a goddamn phone!' But, of course they couldn't hear her.

She heard April recount what had happened. She could feel the medics stiffen beside her. She heard April mutter something and an EMT mutter back. Gathering every bit of strength she had she opened her mouth and forced sound to come out.

"Elliot." She sounded strong. Good. If only she felt that way. She had to talk to Elliot. It was the only thing that mattered right now.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elliot felt the phone slip from his fingers. He told himself to pull it together; that he and Olivia had faced worse. 'But, its different now. Yes, he's loved her for years, but, now that he'd said it, and she'd reciprocated… well, now they had a chance to be together. And it was being taken away.

He heard the phone clatter to the floor. That small, seemingly insignificant clack of the receiver against the tile spoke volumes to Elliot. Everything hit him at once. These Urban Legends were hurting people. Real people who had real feelings. Olivia was hurt and he was virtually helpless.

This had to end. Now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Munch heard the dread in Elliot's voice, watched as the receiver slipped from his fingers. He watched as Elliot's eyes darkened and became feral. Something had happened. Something bad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin turned around as the phone clattered to the floor. He saw Elliot's face and nearly dropped his coffee. Elliot's eyes were dark and his mouth was set in a hard line. He looked dangerous. Nothing was going to get in his way, and Fin wasn't about to try.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Elliot stood up and spoke quietly. "That was a 9-1-1 emergency operator. Olivia's been in a car accident. Details are a little fuzzy."

He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat and keys. He turned around after a moment's hesitation. "I'm sure she's going to be fine, right?" He searched Munch's and Fin's faces, but found only fear and worry. "Yeah. I know." Elliot shook his head and turned around heading for his car.

He was turning his key in the ignition when the phone rang.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Elliot?" Olivia immediately asked.

"Liv?" His voice sounded fuzzy and far away, but, still, reassurance coursed through her.

"Hey. I guess you've heard by now."

"Yeah, a minute ago. Liv, are you okay? Please tell me you are." His voice sounded distorted, but Olivia heard the blatant pain in his voice.

"Yes, Elliot, I'm fine." Olivia let some exasperation seep into her voice hoping to reinforce that everything was normal. "Just a little banged up."

"God, Liv. I'm so sorry. I should've been there. I shouldn't have let you go alone."

Olivia smiled. That was classic Elliot. Always blaming himself.

"Don't blame yourself Elliot. I'm fine." And to her surprise, she wasn't lying. Just talking to him was making her feel better.

"Olivia, where are you?"

"On my way to the hospital."

"I thought you said you were fine."

"I am. But I can't just jump out of the ambulance."

"Please don't."

"Pick me up at Bellevue."

"I'll be there in five."

"Same here. Traffic's a bitch, but luckily we've got the magic little lights and siren that tell people to get the hell out of the way."

"Huh. Would you look at that? So do I." Olivia heard the sirens on Elliot's end of the line.

"See you, Elliot."

"Yeah."

After an awkward silence Olivia hung up. As much as she wanted to she couldn't bring herself to say 'I love you.' At least not in front of all these people. They were watching her like a hawk and seemed to be hanging on to her every word. Plus, it was just too weird. He was her partner! Granted her feelings for him have deepened into those of love, but it was still new. And awkward.

'God, it's like being a teenager again.' Olivia thought. 'Oh, how I don't miss those days.'

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Beginning

**Chapter 20: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Except the plot. That's mine.**

**A/N: Sorry about the break. I've been studying my ass off for my AP exam and now it's done! No more worry! No more studying! I'm free! Woo-Hoo! Now I can write fanfiction freely! There will probably be only a few chapters left.**

**Enjoy!!**

Elliot walked through the automated glass doors at Bellevue at the same time that Olivia walked out. They crashed into each other and, without realizing who the other was, immediately cried, "Sorry!"

Olivia chuckled. "Hey there, Elliot. Fancy running into you here." Her attempt at humor didn't keep Elliot from seeing the cuts on her face and the bruise near her temple.

"Oh, Liv." He put his head against hers and she laughed softly.

"'Oh, Liv' what? I'm fine Elliot. Just a little scratched up." She put her hands on his chest and felt his muscles move fluidly as he breathed. She felt his heartbeat and whit faint surprise felt her own heartbeat match his. 'Ironic.' She thought. 'I wonder if they've always been the same.'

"I should have been there. If I had, maybe this…wouldn't have happened." Even before the sentence was out of his mouth, Olivia had taken a step back. She was looking at him with a mixture of care and exasperation.

"Don't get cliché on me Elliot. There was nothing you could have done. I know you know that." She held his gaze for another moment before laying her head on his chest.

"What happened, Olivia?" his voice sounded like a hollow rumble from where Olivia's ear lay against his chest.

"Well," Olivia stepped back and hooked her arm through Elliot's. She began walking them down the sidewalk. Partly because she needed to do something other than stand and partly to avoid looking into Elliot's storm-ridden eyes. "I went to go check on April and, turns out, she didn't need checking on. She was fine."

At Elliot's meaningful gaze Olivia continued. "But before I checked on her, I must have fallen asleep because I had this really terrible dream. But, I don't remember falling asleep. But, when I "woke up" I heard a voice. I don't remember what it said, but it felt real. It feels real." She shuddered, but kept going. "Anyway, I went inside, saw that April was fine, and then I went back in the car, but—," Olivia broke off suddenly. Her blood ran cold and her heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Elliot asked carefully watching her face.

Olivia spun around to face Elliot. "Elliot! The desk sergeant! I didn't recognize him! I think he's a part of this whole scheme."

Elliot thought back to…was it only a few hours ago? Yes. But, he couldn't remember the desk sergeant. "Damn." Elliot muttered.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and began running to his car. "Wait! Olivia! You're hurt!" Elliot yelled easily keeping pace with Olivia.

"I'm fine, Elliot! Right now, we need to get back to the stationhouse and make sure everyone's okay!" They reached the car. Looking over the top of the car at Elliot she said, "Who knows what's happened since you left."

On that ominous note she ducked into the car. Elliot followed suit, but her last comment nagged at the back of his mind.

Was she _accusing_ him?

**TBC**

**Sorry it's such a short chapter! I'll update soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: When a Stranger Calls

**Chapter 21: How Does It Feel?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry!!**

**Enjoy!!**

The drive to the precinct was silent. It seemed to take hours when it really took only minutes. Elliot stared straight ahead, not taking his eyes off the road. Olivia's comment kept shooting through his mind. '_Who knows what's happened since you left.'_

She couldn't possibly be blaming him, could she? He had, after all, left the precinct because _she _was hurt. Elliot shook his head. He was reading too much into this. Olivia meant everything to him and he would have gone to the ends of the Earth to make sure she was okay. He wanted to ask her what she had meant by it, but, as he pulled up to the precinct, he knew now was not the time.

"Elliot? You okay?" Olivia laid a hand on his arm, while simultaneously opening her car door.

Elliot looked into her eyes for a moment and pushing all doubt from is mind he smiled at her. "Absolutely."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks, Casey." Munch said as he hung up. He had been on the phone with her since Elliot left half an hour ago.

"What'd she find?" Fin asked, glancing up from his papers briefly.

"Well, after calling in a few favors she got access to some files that were being kept in a "secret" government outpost. Could that be anymore cliché?" Munch shook his head.

"I dunno know." Fin said, losing patience.

"Anyway," Munch continued, glancing reprovingly at his partner. "This whole Urban-Legends-Coming-to-Life thing has happened before."

Fin looked up when his partner stopped talking. He raised his eyebrows. Munch raised them right back.

"Well?" Fin threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Do you really care?" Munch folded his hands in front of him and cocked his head, an expectant expression on his face.

"You know I care! Now tell me, what happened, dammit!" Fin dropped the papers onto is desk and mimicked Munch's expression.

"Okay." Munch cleared his throat. "1925, the height of the roaring 20's." Munch recited like a television reporter. Fin rolled his eyes. "Strange things began to occur at a sleepy police station in Revive, Tennessee. It seemed as though Urban Legends were recreating themselves in their happy hollow of a town."

"Munch, cut it out. Bottom line?"

Munch sighed. "Bottom line…is that the sheriff figured out what was going on and tried to call in reinforcements."

"Tried?"

"Yeah, the call was never finished. Dispatch recorded the call and…"

"And?" Fin prompted.

"And that was the last anyone ever heard from Revive, Tennessee." Munch finished, his tone muted, almost hollow.

"What do you mean? The last? The town isn't there anymore?"

"No, its there, but its deserted. No one has lived there in over 80 years. It's a ghost town."

Fin felt a sense of what he knew was irrational fear. He sensed the underlying dread in Munch's tone. If they didn't figure out what was going on, and fast, they might just end up like "no-man's-land," Tennessee.

"John…what if--," Fin started, but was interrupted by a commotion behind him. They turned just in time to see something small and round roll into the squadroom.

"Shit, it's a--!" Munch started, but it was too late. The world around him seemed to rip and tear and bleed. Sound rushed into his ears, but seemed to disperse and seep right out of them. Munch tried to call out to Fin, but his words were ripped from his mouth in the hot, suffocating air.

Munch saw Fin get thrown backwards and out of sight.

This isn't happening.

This _isn't _happening.

And the world went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin heard Munch shout, but he knew that it was too late. No stopping what was about to happen.

The blast was deafening, but it barely registered to Fin. The room seemed subdued. The colors of the walls and desks were muted and runny, like someone had splashed water on a painting. Sounds were grainy, like they were being sifted through an old gramophone.

"John!" he tried to call to his partner, but his throat constricted. The air was so hot. So heavy. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Couldn't feel.

_Is this what dying feels like?_

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry, it's a short chapter. R&R please! Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: This Thing…It's Alive

**Chapter 22: This Thing…It's Alive.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**ENJOY!!**

"Munch!" Olivia called waving her hand in front of Munch's face. "Munch, wake up!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him…hard. "Munch, dammit!"

A few feet away Munch was doing the same thing to Fin, who was sprawled on the floor. "Fin! Fin, come on! Snap out of it!"

When neither of them moved Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other. "What happened to them?" Olivia asked walking over to Elliot.

"I dunno." Elliot shrugged. "Overworked?"

"Really? Overworked? That's the best you can do?" Olivia crossed her arms and shot Elliot a skeptical glance.

He smiled. "Yup." His smile faded and grim reality set in. "You don't think that there's a legend…?" he shook his head. "I mean, you don't think they're out for the count…do you?"

Olivia shrugged. "I hope not. I don't think there's a legend that makes two cops go brain-dead. Not that they're brain-dead." Olivia finished quickly when Elliot glanced up sharply.

Elliot looked around the squad room. "Everything looks fine. Where's the captain?" he asked as he glanced at Cragen's door.

Olivia shrugged. "It's after eleven. Maybe he went home?"

"When this hellish legend thing is going on? I don't think so."

"Well, then…Maybe he left a note?" she suggested, looking around.

Elliot walked to the door. The lights were off, so he definitely wasn't there. There was no note on the door either.

"Elliot." Olivia called from her desk.

"Yeah?" he turned. His heart skipped a beat. He knew she was safe, but he was on edge. First the car accident, then Munch and Fin…he wouldn't let anything else happen.

"Cragen did leave a note. Says he went to help Casey secure some important government files."

"Government files? Sounds like a conspiracy." Elliot half smiled. That had been Munch's tagline. _Had been? _Elliot silently chastised himself. _He's still alive. It still _is _his tagline._

"You sound like Munch." Olivia gave a sardonic laugh. "I really wish they would snap out of it."

"They won't."

"What'd you say?" Olivia glanced sharply at Elliot.

"I didn't say anything." Elliot looked at her in surprise. "Liv? You okay?"

"You didn't say…" Olivia shook her head as if to clear it. "That wasn't you?"

"What wasn't me?" Elliot took a step towards her, eyes concerned. "Liv…Olivia, what did you hear?"

"I don't--," Olivia's hand shot to the side of her head. "Ow! What the…Aughhhh!" she cried through clenched teeth. Olivia's knees gave way and she fell backwards.

"Olivia!" Elliot covered the distance between them and caught her before she fell. "Liv! Talk to me! What's happening?!"

Olivia closed her eyes and her head fell to the side. Elliot lowered himself to the floor and ran his fingers through Liv's hair. "Olivia!"

Olivia heard Elliot as if from a long distance away. Her whole body ached and she was barely conscious. She was in a room, lit only by a single light bulb. It's yellow, naked gleam barely lit the room. Olivia became suddenly aware that she wasn't alone. Something was in there with her.

"Who's there?" She called; her voice was hollow.

"You know who…" the voice echoed back.

"No, I don't. Who the hell are you?" her voice cracked as she felt a cold fury seeping into her. It burned. Olivia moaned. "Stop. S-stop it."

"You make it stop." Elliot was standing in front of her.

"Elliot…what the hell?" she gasped through her teeth.

Elliot cocked his head fixing her with a pitying stare. He sighed and slowly knelt in front of her. "Come on, Liv. Olivia." He said it as though trying out her name. Letting it roll off his tongue. "Oh, wait. I forgot. You're too weak to stop this. To stop me."

"I am not weak." Olivia whispered, ignoring the pain. "And you're not Elliot."

"Oh, but aren't I?" 'Elliot' smiled cruelly and hooked his finger under her chin. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Shut up. You're not him." Olivia swiped at his hand and it fell away.

"Oh, _tsk tsk_, my love." He laughed menacingly. "That's no way to treat the man that holds your heart."

'Elliot' held his hand up showing her his palm. Before Olivia had even begun to understand what was going on he clenched his fist and Olivia felt her chest contract. She gasped, her hands reaching up as if to ward off his…attack.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stop!!" Olivia screamed and Elliot jumped.

"Olivia! Come on, wake up!" his eyes grew wet as he looked down into her face. Her features were contorted in immense pain and her body was trembling. "Liv…please! Fight this! Come back to me!"

Her eyes didn't open. She gave no indication that she had heard him at all.

"Dammit! What's going on?!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Get away from me." Olivia growled. Her breathing was shallow and wave after wave of pain crashed down on her.

"Oh, sweet Olivia. Your rejection stings." He smiled and unclenched his fist. "Is that better?" he asked mockingly.

"You son of a bitch." She winced as the waves ebbed and then stopped all together. "What the hell is this?"

"Why, my dear, it's your worst nightmare." He narrowed his eyes. "Or is that too cliché? Hmmm," he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."

"Bastard. Tell me what you're doing."

"Ugh. So ungrateful. How could I have ever loved you?" He smiled sarcastically.

"You aren't him. Stop pretending." Olivia said forcefully trying to sit up.

"Such rudeness." His smiled widened.

"Dammit. Stop toying with me." Olivia glared at him. She watched the smile fall from It's face.

"You're no fun. So stubborn." He cocked his head, considering her. "I have no name."

"I don't care about your name…or lack of." Olivia pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I want to know what you're doing….what you did to Munch and Fin. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Clever. Yes, I did that. Those two idiots were very close to discovering something pivotal."

Olivia smiled without humor. "Like how to kill you?"

He shot her a look that sent her head crashing back against the wall. "This is my story. I will tell it." He spoke harshly. His eyes changed, flashing from red to black then back to Elliot's blue. "Sorry, sweetie, but I hate to be interrupted."

Olivia glared at him, her head throbbing painfully. But, she said nothing.

"Very good. Now, where was I…?" He acted like he was trying to remember. "Ah. I know. Your…friends, I suppose…well they were on the edge of something big. Huge!" he threw his hands in the air and he laughed. "They were becoming dangerous to my continuation. Their minds were so easy to manipulate."

He placed his hands on her temples and gazed into her eyes sympathetically. "Just like yours is. So easy to change your perception." He squeezed her head tighter with each word before letting her go. "Yes, this is what I am. I can control your mind. I make your worst fears come true. You do anything I tell you."

"No. You won't control me." Olivia shook her head forcefully.

"Well, look who's pretty controlling herself. Reach for your gun."

"What--? No."

"Oh, but you are. Look."

Olivia glanced down and saw that she had indeed gone for her gun. It was clenched in her hand. She tried to release it, but her hand wasn't responding. "No."

"Yes. And as punishment…and proof…" he tapped her temple. "Point it at Elliot."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Liv…?" Elliot froze. Her eyes were shut, but her hand was reaching toward her gun. Slowly, she pulled it out of the holster and pointed it. Right at Elliot's face. "Olivia…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I won't."

"But you already are." He waved a hand and Olivia saw herself on the ground, Elliot kneeling over her. With sickening realization Olivia saw her raise the gun to Elliot's face. Her finger hovered over the trigger.

"What do you want?" Panic made her voice shrill.

"To show you what I can do. But, it's not time for him yet. Drop the gun."

Olivia gratefully released it and saw herself do the same in the precinct. She saw the real Elliot, her Elliot, shove the gun away and caress her face again.

"Not time…? What do you mean?" Olivia asked staring at the non-Elliot again.

He waved his hand and the window to real life vanished. "I have uses for each of you. When that need is gone I will dispose of you. Rather, you will dispose of each other." He smiled viciously.

"That won't ever happen." She growled. "What did you do to Munch and Fin?"

"Heh. I made them see death."

"Death…?"

"Yes. Their own. I blew them to kingdom come." He laughed conspiratorially. "Unique, huh?" He glanced at her as though waiting for approval. Inspiration struck her.

"Yes. Very unique. Very clever. You must be very smart." She spoke soothingly trying to make her voice as sincere as possible.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose I am." He nodded gleefully. "They think their dead."

"You know what would be really impressive?" Olivia smiled as though at a joke.

"What?" his expression was eager, but suspicious.

"If you woke them up. Just think…how confused and frightened would they be?"

He smiled coldly. "Deliciously so. Yes, I think that is a good idea." He glanced at her up and down. "You may be useful after all."

Olivia shuddered as he smiled lecherously at her. "Soon." He said and Olivia was suddenly surrounded by bright light as the world came rushing back.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Olivia's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air.

"Olivia!" she heard Elliot cry with relief. "Jesus, Liv. What the hell…?"

Olivia blinked as her vision swam back into focus. Three blurry faces were peering at her. "Elliot…?"

"Hey," Elliot smiled and ran his hands through her hair.

"Munch…Fin." Olivia smiled at them. "Welcome back."

"We could say the same to you." Munch was also smiling.

"That was something, Benson." Fin said, half-joking.

"What was?" Olivia groaned as Elliot helped her into her chair.

The three men glanced at each other. "Do you remember what happened?" Elliot asked.

"What happened…?" Olivia frowned. "Oh!" her vision clouded and the memory of what just happened came crashing down. "God…"

"Liv? Liv, listen to me." Elliot shook her gently and cupped her chin. "Tell us what happened."

Olivia took a deep breath and relayed them what she remembered. They responded with expressions of horror and disgust. They whispered words of contempt and hatred. When she had finished they were silent.

Elliot knelt in front of her. He pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her to him. She fell into his embrace and breathed deeply. He smelled like Elliot. He was Elliot. That son of a bitch, no-name imposter had been right about him. Elliot, the real one, really did hold her heart.

"I love you, Elliot. Remember that."

"I know Liv. I love you too."

"It's just…I think we are going to face some things that…may try to tear us apart. He's going to try to tear us apart."

"I know. But it won't happen. I won't let him."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Munch and Fin glanced uncomfortably at each other. They looked down and shuffled their feet. Finally, when Elliot and Olivia had fallen into silence, Munch cleared his throat.

Olivia looked up, eyes dancing with laughter. Elliot looked at the two with the same expression. "Something wrong Munch? Fin?"

"Ah, no…" Munch replied a little embarrassed.

"Nuh-uh." Fin said equally embarrassed.

"You're just jealous." Olivia said. "You wish you had someone like Elliot."

"Haha. You're hilarious." Munch squared his shoulders and glared superiorly down at them. "For your information, I have a--," he stopped and quickly dropped his gaze.

"Have a what?" Elliot asked.

"Munch!" Olivia gasped mockingly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Fin quickly jumped in defending his partner. He alone knew who Munch's "special one" was. "Uh, guys. I think we're losing sight of the big picture. You said the "thing" behind this said Munch and I were on the verge of something big?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, not totally distracted. "He wanted to stop you guys permanently."

"What did you guys find out?" Elliot glanced at Munch and Fin questioningly.

"Well, Casey called and told us about how this had happened--," Fin started, but was cut off when Munch grabbed his arm.

"Shit!" Munch yelled. "Casey!"

The four detectives froze. When their eyes met they knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"Let's go." Fin said.

"Where?" Olivia asked grabbing her coat and handing Elliot his coat.

"Her apartment." Munch replied his voice hard. His eyes blazed as he led the way out of the precinct.

**TBC**

**A/N: What did ya think?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Somewhat Truth

**Chapter 23: The Somewhat Truth**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and extra characters are mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been writing other stories. I'm just wondering…how come you guys haven't asked about April? Well, here's a little side story thingy (not really) about where she went after Olivia was brought into the hospital.**

**ENJOY!!**

April was sitting in a waiting room chair when she saw Olivia signing herself out. She turned around and saw April sitting in one of the chairs. Olivia offered her a weak smile and an awkward little wave.

"You know, you didn't have to wait." Olivia said as she walked to where April was sitting.

"I know. But…I wanted to. I feel sort of responsible." April stood and shuffled her feet. It was kinda her fault that Olivia was hurt. After all, someone had used her to lure Olivia to her death.

"No, it's not. Don't even think that. It was my fault for not keeping control of the car." Olivia placed a hand on the girl's arm, and then checked her watch. "My partner should be here any minute. You should go home. Get some sleep."

April wanted to insist that she should stay with the detective, but knew that that would not be appreciated. Instead she nodded her acquiescence. "Okay. Yeah, that sounds good."

Olivia smiled. "Good. Just…be careful out there. I don't k now what's happening, but I know it's not good."

April nodded, then to spare them further awkwardness, turned on her heel and left the room. As she was exiting the main hallway she almost ran into a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked determined to get into the emergency waiting room. He was also wearing a detective's badge around his neck.

'_That must be her partner.' _ April thought as the man pushed through the doors…and ran smack into Olivia. April smiled to herself as se watched the pair embrace. They were close, April could tell. Almost…more than intimate.

April pushed through the doors and exited onto the street. Cursing, she realized she didn't have her car. _'It's still on the side of the highway.' _She realized with a jarring start. _'Someone's probably stolen it by now.' _ April thought with growing anger and anxiety.

"Guess I have to call a cab." April muttered exasperatedly to herself. "And see if my car is still there." _'Stupid.'_ She thought. _'How could you leave your car there?' _

But she knew the answer to that question. _'I was worried. I thought she might be seriously injured.' _ April shivered. _'I thought she was dead.'_

"Hello, April." A low voice spoke from somewhere to her right.

April automatically opened her mouth to respond before catching herself. _'Wait…that's not right. Who is th--!' _

But the rest of the thought was cut off as the ground below her opened up and swallowed her. Darkness became her senses as she fell and fell and fell…right through the Earth and out the other side.

'_No…'_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Somewhat Truth (Part 2)

**Chapter 24: The Somewhat Truth (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Only plot and extra characters are mine.**

**A/N: Updating twice. The last was just some loose ends being tied up. Hope you liked. Please review! All are welcome!! Let's get back to the current situation shall we…?**

**ENJOY!!**

Elliot and Olivia were in one car and Munch and Fin were in the other. Munch was driving like a maniac. He had turned his sirens on before he pulled out of parking space. He swerved around cars, stopping short, then slamming on the accelerator. He almost caused three wrecks within the first five minutes of driving. Elliot followed suit, but in a more civilized manor.

"Jesus, what's gotten into Munch?" Elliot asked as he swerved around a car that was swerving to avoid Munch.

"Well, I think he's worried about Casey." Olivia said through gritted teeth as she grasped the door handle for support.

Elliot looked over at the strained sound of her voice. "I'm sorry." He waved his hand vaguely; signaling he was sorry for the rough driving.

"It's okay." Olivia smiled at him truthfully. Elliot smiled back. "But, I'd watch the road if I were you." Olivia pointed through the windshield.

"Of course." Elliot switched his gaze back to the road and jerked the wheel hard to the right as Munch caused another car to veer onto the shoulder of the road. "But, before…that's not what I meant." Elliot said, keeping his eyes on the road. "I know he's worried about Casey…but, don't you think this is a little overkill?"

"Well, I actually have a theory about that." Olivia braced her hand on the glove box. "I think Casey's the mystery girlfriend that Munch accidentally almost mentioned."

"What?" Elliot couldn't keep the surprise from his tone. "Munch and Casey? But, he's so…and she's so…"

"Old? Young?" Olivia filled in the blanks of Elliot's sentence.

"I was going to say illogical and logical." Elliot smiled at Olivia's bluntness. "But, yours works too."

Olivia laughed quietly, but sobered almost immediately.

"Liv? You okay?" Elliot glanced over to see her staring out the window with a pained expression on her face. "Olivia?" He gently touched her arm, but switched his eyes back to the road.

"Elliot…listen." Olivia took a deep breath and grasped his hand. "When I told you guys what I saw when that…thing had me…I wasn't telling the whole truth."

Elliot waited for her to continue. If he pushed her she would just clam up.

"Remember that website we went on the other day? Before you told me that…that you loved me?" Olivia blushed slightly. She had no idea why, but she felt like a high school girl again.

"Yeah." Elliot replied his tone worried.

"Well, remember the images of the car and the bright lights and the outlined figure?" Olivia bit her lip and continued nervously when he nodded that he did. "That's what happened before I crashed. April flashed her headlights at me and…right before I crashed…her headlights outlined a figure in my backseat. That was another Urban Legend. I didn't realize it at the time."

Olivia sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. "That one was called Backseat Driver. Someone hides in the backseat of an unsuspecting victim's car and kills them as they drive."

Elliot clenched his fist in the steering wheel. She almost died. Olivia almost _died._ And he wasn't there. He couldn't help her. _'We won't be separated. If that's what this thing wants…he won't get it.'_

"Jesus, Liv…I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Elliot shook his head and tried to clear his eyes, which had become wet.

Olivia smiled. "It wouldn't have made a difference. I'm fine. This thing won't kill me." Olivia took another deep breath. "But…El…that's not all. When the 'thing' appeared to me…he was you."

When Elliot's grip tightened on her hand she backtracked. "I mean, he look like you. He tried to convince me it was you, but…I knew it wasn't. He can look like anyone he wants to Elliot. That scares me."

Elliot closed his eyes briefly and took a steadying breath. That thing had hurt her while looking like him. That was unforgivable. This son of bitch was going to die. If it was the last thing Elliot did.

"So, you see…that's kind of like the website too. You said that those two voices were mine and yours. Well, you were half right. That was my voice, but it wasn't you. It was that nameless thing." Olivia tightened her grip on Elliot's hand, then released it. "It's not your fault Elliot. None of it. You got that?"

Elliot nodded, but he gritted his teeth and his thoughts were murderous. He dodged another car and sped up alongside Munch. They were two cops; hell bent on exacting some sort of revenge on this creature that had hurt so many.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"And the pieces begin to fall into place." The nameless thing whispered venomously as he watched the four detectives rush towards their individual fates.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Gotta go to bed. Please review! Later! Much love!! ******


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: An Ally

**Chapter 25: The Twilight Zone**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Man, getting reviews is like pulling teeth! Do you guys not like the story? If you have any suggestions at all…please tell me! But, be nice! My fragile ego cannot handle flames…LOL.**

**So, I was just watching ****The Breakfast Club ****. Which, by the way, is like my favorite movie of all time! I have such a crush on Judd Nelson as John Bender. His expressions…and voice…and, just **_**him**_**. I do love him. ******** Sorry for the girlish ramblings. **

**But, to the point…I was imagining the SVU squad as the characters in the movie. Ready?**

**John Bender: Elliot Stabler (He's such a bad boy…)**

**Claire Standish: Olivia Benson (She's queen of the SVU)**

**Allison Reynolds: Casey Novak (Cause she rules)**

**Andrew Clark: John Munch (Cause he and Casey are cute together)**

**Brian Johnson: Fin (Cause he's smart, but weird in his own right. Plus he's the only one without a pairing.)**

**Carl the Janitor: Cragen (He sees and hears everything. He is understanding.)**

**Principal Richard Vernon: IAB (Cause they are pains in the asses.)**

**Am I right? Or crazy? Don't answer that…**

**ENJOY MUCHLY!!**

Munch was out of the car before it had fully stopped. This was, in itself, an impressive feat…considering he was the one driving. Fin reached over and put the parking brake into place before scrambling out of the car as well.

Casey lived in an apartment building that required you push a button and call the person you wish to visit. Or you had to have a key.

Olivia reached for the button that read **'Novak: 14B,' **but Fin put out his hand and gestured to Munch, who was inserting a key into the door.

"I told you." Olivia hissed to Elliot. Elliot just nodded. He had never doubted her. She and Casey were in tune with each other…it was bound to come out eventually. Even if it had been Munch who blabbed.

Munch pushed the door open with such force that the glass cracked. Fin followed with Elliot and Olivia in the rear. For a split second Munch considered taking the stairs just for the sake of constant movement, but it was fourteen flights. That's a long way up. Instead, he jabbed the elevator button. He waited a few seconds and jabbed it again. And again. And again.

"Godammit!" He shouted at the closed doors. "Open up!"

Fin, Olivia, and Elliot watched as Munch frantically tried to open the doors by hand. They wanted to help, but the elevator would be here soon. It had only been a few seconds. But Elliot knew that if it were Olivia up there he'd be climbing up the fire escape if that would get him up there quickly.

"Fricken Abracadabra!" Munch cried desperately. He had to get to Casey. "Jesus-Christ-Fricken-Hell!" Munch slammed his palm against the button and, miraculously, the doors opened. "Get in!" Munch yelled to the others. They didn't need telling twice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The ride to the fourteenth floor was a long one. _'Damn Casey for living on the fourteenth floor!' _ Munch thought venomously. Though the venom was not aimed at Casey, it was at the thing. _'God-frick! Come on, come on, come on!'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin could feel his partner's distress like a tangible thing. If Elliot and Olivia hadn't figured out what was going on between Munch and Casey, they had by now. But that didn't matter anymore. They had to get to Casey. If this…thing…had done something to Casey…Fin shuddered. _'John will self-destruct.' _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Elliot grasped Olivia's hand, reassuring himself that she was safe and here with him. He knew what Munch was going through. After all, it had been only hours ago that he had been going through the same thing with Olivia. Elliot's eyes turned icy and grey as he though about what that bastard was doing. What he had done.

This was going to end.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olivia tightened her grip on Elliot's hand, drawing strength from his presence. She wasn't alone. But, Casey was. _'Casey…hold on.'_ Olivia thought desperately for her friend. Olivia glanced at Munch. He was looking at the digital floor counter. They were on the 6…7…8…

Olivia's heart went out to the man. He was the big brother she never had. Now, he was hurting, so she was too. She reached out the hand that wasn't clutching Elliot's and lightly grasped Munch's. She half-expected him to pull away, but, instead, he grasped her hand back and squeezed it tight.

Without turning around he whispered, "Thank you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The elevator shuddered when they reached the twelfth floor. The lights flickered and the cables pulling the elevator screeched to a jarring halt. The four detectives stumbled.

"Jesus…" Olivia whispered. Her eyes had landed on the digital counter. The red number **13 **glared down at them. "Thirteen…There's no thirteenth floor in the building." Olivia's hand found Elliot's arm. She felt his pulse quicken when the meaning of her words hit him.

"No!" Munch shouted, tortured. He slammed his hand on the door, just as the lights went off completely. Thrown into darkness the four detectives fell silent. They listened carefully for any noise that might indicate trouble. They couldn't hear screams, but that didn't matter…this thing could alter reality. They heard what he wanted them to hear. Saw what he wanted them too.

All they could hear was the sound of each other breathing and then…the ominous creaking of the elevator cables. The elevator shook and shuddered, like it was seizing.

"To quote Rod Sterling," A voice from somewhere above them spoke. 'One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for you.'"

"No…" Elliot whispered.

And the four detectives plummeted down and down and down.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. ******** R&R please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Just Hang On

**Chapter 26: An Ally**

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what's not is not.**

**A/N: So, there will probably only be a few more chapters in this story. However in my definition of the word 'a few' could mean 5, 10, or 20. (Though it probably won't be twenty.) You guys would die of boredom.**

**Is anyone else dreading the start of school? Ugh…this completely bites! I wish school would die. LOL.**

**IMPORTANT!! I am introducing a new character in this chapter. She is vital to the storyline.**

**ENJOY!!**

Olivia felt her feet leave the floor. Her stomach rose into her throat. She shut her mouth against the instinct to scream; that wouldn't help anyone. Her mind was a total blank. She knew she should be afraid that she should be denying that this was happening or pleading and bargaining for…something.

But this didn't feel right. Not the falling…the way it was happening. High school science was one class she had actually taken an interest in…she knew that at the 120 feet or so height that they were they should have hit the ground by now.

It should have only taken a few seconds to fall, but they were still falling. She reached for Elliot. Finding his arm she called out.

"This is wrong!" Olivia shouted so that everyone could hear. "We should be dead by now!"

"Be glad we're not!" Munch shouted back. Olivia saw his foot come very close to her face.

"Wait a minute! I can see!" Olivia shouted.

"That's great! I still can't!" Munch shouted back.

"Augh! Munch, watch your feet!" Fin shouted. "I can see too and your lower limbs are coming dangerously close to my face." Fin shoved Munch's foot and caused it to hit Elliot in the stomach.

"Ow! Dammit Munch!" Elliot yelled.

"Fin made me!" Munch yelled back. "Hey, wait! I'm starting to be able to see! What the hell is going on!"

"I don't know! But look at the numbers!" Elliot shouted pointing at the panel. "It's still on thirteen."

"Dammit!" Olivia shouted in frustration.

"That thing is messing with our heads again!" Elliot finished her train of thought.

"Bastard! Let us out!" Munch banged on the metal doors.

"Munch! Consider the situation--!" Olivia tried.

"Casey's in there!" Munch shouted back.

Distant laughter echoed in there ears.

"Anyone else hear that?" Olivia tried to shout, but an odd pressure had taken hold of her vocal cords. In fact, everything seemed to have slowed down and become sluggish. The air felt heavy…tangible.

She turned to Elliot, but instead of the instant body response she was expecting, her head responded with great difficulty. It was like pushing through water. The looks of confusion and strain on her friends' faces led her to believe that they were experiencing the same sensations of weight and uncomfort.

The laughter mingled with screams. Tortured, female screams.

"Casey!" Munch yelled from sluggish vocal cords. "Casey!"

Suddenly, the walls around them were tearing and reforming. Bleeding and changing color. Pieces of the walls and doors began breaking apart and swirling around them.

"Olivia!" She heard Elliot yell. She felt his hand grasp hers and she held tight.

The laughter rose to a crescendo in their ears and drowned out all other noises. Olivia made to cover her ears, but caught a snatch of words before she had fully blocked out all sound. It sounded like a girl's voice.

Olivia uncovered her ears and listened closely. She saw Elliot do the same.

"You won't win." The voice spoke softly, murderously.

"You have nothing." The thing spoke loudly and his voice, could it be? His voice was shaking.

"I have enough." There was a cruel smile in the voice. Olivia shuddered. Elliot gripped her hand tighter, reassuring her.

"No, you can't." It whispered.

"I will." The venom in her voice seemed to seep into the four detectives and fill them with bitter anger.

"No! I won't allow it!" The thing shouted and suddenly Olivia's feet made jarring contact with the elevator floor. Her ankles and knees gave way and she fell hard onto the floor. Elliot landed beside her groaning and muttering curses.

"Gah!"

"Oof!"

Munch and Fin seemed to have landed in a tangle on the floor.

"Gerroffme!" Fin's voice was muffled. It appeared that Munch had landed on top of Fin and was currently obstructing his ability to talk. And breathe.

"If you get off me first!" Munch gestured to Fin's legs which were thrown over Munch's.

"Those are your legs, idiot!" Fin yelled shoving Munch off of him.

Munch rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. Elliot was helping Olivia to her feet.

Fin stood up and jabbed the elevator open button.

"Fin, it won't--," Munch started, frustrated. But, in fact, the door did open. Munch burst out ahead of all the other detectives. He reached Casey's door and tried the lock.

"Locked. Dammit." Stepping back he struck the door with his foot. The lock shattered and he pushed the door open, gun drawn.

"Wow." Elliot and Olivia said simultaneously.

"Damn." Fin agreed.

The three detectives hurried after him. Munch was sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around a shaking Casey. She was breathing heavily, but no tears were running down her face. Munch was muttering what were most likely comforting words to her.

Olivia knelt down in front of them taking Casey's cold hands in hers. Her friend looked more angry than scared. "Hey, you okay?" she spoke quietly, soothingly. Casey nodded and smiled weakly at her. "What did you see?"

The smile left Casey's face, as did what was left of her color. Anger and sadness filled her eyes and when she spoke it was with a strained voice. "That bastard. He made me kill you. All of you." Her voice hitched and Munch held her tighter. "He made me shoot everyone. He told me it was my destiny."

Casey's face hardened, then dissolved into tears. Casey never cried. This scared Olivia. Casey was always so strong…it hurt Olivia to see her like this.

Elliot touched her shoulder. He thrust his chin in the direction of the far corner. Olivia stood and, shooting him a questioning look, glanced to where he had gestured.

There, half-hidden in shadows, was…someone. Olivia felt Elliot stiffen next to her. He stepped halfway in front of her. At any other time she may have felt a twinge of anger, but she was too focused on the figure in the corner to actually notice.

"Hey." Elliot called out in his Brooklyn-accented cop voice. The person shifted, but didn't fully leave the corner. However, the bright moonlight had thrown her face into sharp relief.

The "figure" was actually a girl. She couldn't have been older then 16. She had wavy auburn hair that swung around her shoulders. Her bright, stormy grey eyes blazed out of her face. They were a unique almond shape and set off her defined features. She had full lips and pretty cheekbones. She was tall, probably 5'7. She was thin, but she had a muscular build. Her skin was pale porcelain. 

'_She's pretty.'_ Olivia thought, slightly surprised. She had been expecting some sort of monster or creature. _'Really pretty.'_

"Who are you?" Elliot asked. He sounded taken aback and Olivia knew he had been expecting something very different than what they actually saw.

"My name is Halifax O'Grady." She spoke softly, but her voice carried an authority that seemed fitting of a person much older than she appeared to be. "Professor Mikhail Darwin called me here."

Olivia started. Professor Darwin? "He's dead." Olivia said glaring suspiciously at the girl. She couldn't help but notice that her voice was very familiar.

"I know. He called me the day before…" the girl paused for a second, like she was swallowing tears. "Before he died. He said that the situation was out of hand and that it was time."

"Situation?" Munch asked still holding Casey. Casey was no longer crying, but staring at the girl.

"Time?" Fin jumped in. "Time for what?"

"Not here. We have to go. Some place safe…providing anywhere is safe anymore." With that the girl made to leave the room, but Elliot caught her upper arm and spun her to face him…and none too gently.

"Elliot." Olivia said quietly in a warning tone. She was a kid; he can't treat her like he does a full grown perp. She'll break.

"I don't believe you." Elliot glared into the steely eyes of the girl, looking for some sign of…taint? He wasn't actually sure what he was looking for. "In fact, I think that you are that thing that's been hurting everyone. It can change itself into whatever or whoever it wants."

Olivia started. She hadn't thought of that. Neither had Fin or Munch for that matter, because they both looked angrily at the girl

"True. It can. But I'm not it. I don't know how to prove it to you satisfactorily, but you can ask Ms. Novak. She knows the truth." Halifax had been glaring right back at Elliot the entire time she was speaking. It wasn't an angry glare, but a tired, guarded glare. "And I suggest you remove your hand." This time her eyes did flash angrily.

Elliot looked down at his hand, where his fingers were pressing into her arm. She _felt _real. And what did she mean "Ms. Novak knows the truth?" Reluctantly, he released her, but kept his hand close to the butt of his gun. _'Just in case.'_ He told himself.

Elliot, Olivia, Munch, and Fin all turned to look at Casey. Her eyes were downcast, but when she felt their stares she looked up. Noting the questioning in their gaze she nodded slowly. "Yeah. I—I remember. I remember him making me…" Casey took a deep breath. "And then I remember you." She pointed at the girl. "I heard you threatening that—that _thing_ and then you helped me up onto the couch."

Something clicked in Olivia. "I knew I recognized your voice! I heard you when we were in the elevator."

Halifax nodded. "I was wondering if you did. I knew he opened a link between your mind and his, but I didn't know its extent." She paused seemingly deep in thought. "This could work in our favor."

"What could?" Fin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The channel he opened. It works both ways. He can see what you're doing; know your thoughts…control your mind. But, if you knew how to do it, theoretically, we could do the same to him."

"Theoretically?" Fin scoffed.

"Well, it's not like we've had a great chance to study it. This has only happened once before." Halifax stared at the group, looking for a response. "You do know what happened, don't you?"

"Yeah." Munch drew out the word suspiciously. "Casey found the information."

"Ah." Halifax tapped her finger against her chin. "That's why he was so intent on breaking you."

Munch flinched. _'He hurt her. I wasn't here to help her. God, I was so stupid! I should've known he would come after her!' _Munch's face twisted at his thoughts. That son of a bitch had to die.

Casey nodded some of her color and attitude returning. "I wasn't prepared for it."

"Even if you were, it wouldn't have made a difference." Halifax shook her head.

"How is it that you seem to know so much about this?" Elliot asked narrowing his eyes at her. Everything about this 'Halifax' was suspicious.

"Not here." Halifax said, repeating her earlier statement. "We have to go someplace that he can't "see" in." Halifax nodded. "I know where. Follow me."

Halifax walked purposefully to the door. When she realized that no one was following she turned around. "I'm not kidding. If you stay here, you die."

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" Fin said raising his eyebrow.

"Possibly, but not overly. We have to go. Now." She met each of the detectives' eyes, silently pleading with them.

The four detectives and ADA looked at one another. Silently agreeing with each other. She was one girl. If they went along with this and things got…weird…they could take control of the situation without blinking.

"Alright." Olivia and Casey said simultaneously. Casey and Munch stood up.

Elliot looked like he wanted to disagree, but kept quiet. Fin also looked like he was going to argue, but instead mumbled under his breath.

"Good." Halifax said. She waited by the door, giving the five others time to catch up.

"What kind of name is 'Halifax' anyway?" Fin muttered grumpily to Munch.

"It's not my given name." Halifax said startling Fin. She was next to him and giving him one hell of a belligerent glare. _'If looks could kill…'_ Fin thought, glad that they couldn't.

"Then why did you introduce yourself as that?" Munch asked having heard the exchange.

"I can't give you my real name." Halifax said in a tone that suggested she thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why not?" Fin asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because I don't know if I can trust you." Halifax shrugged and walked past them.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Fin said catching up to her. "You don't know if _you _can trust _us_?"

"That's right." Halifax shrugged and turned to the stairway door. At the adults' stare she said, "You really want to take the elevator?"

They shook their heads quickly and followed her.

"You know, it's _us_ that shouldn't trust you." Elliot jumped into the conversation.

"Shouldn't? You mean you do?" Halifax turned a disbelieving stare on Elliot. He had said should…not doesn't.

"No, we don't." Elliot growled. "I meant that you have no right to insinuate that you can't trust us."

"Why should I trust you if you don't trust me? It's pointless. Unfortunately," Halifax sighed. "This is a necessary evil. If we're gonna make it through this alive."

"Geez, who died and made you leader?" Fin muttered. He knew he sounded like a five year old, but she was taking charge of the situation and she was just a kid.

"Well, Professor Darwin did die." Halifax's voice was low. "And as far as being leader goes…it was self-appointed."

"You're just a kid!" It burst from Fin's mouth without him stopping to think.

Halifax stopped on the stairs and turned around to face the wary people. "Look, I know that I'm not a conventional hero. I won't even pretend to be. I know I'm young, but I am your best bet at beating this thing."

Seeing that they were about to argue she continued. "You want to know why I'm your best bet. I know. Trust me, it's a fascinating story and I'll tell it to you." Halifax turned and started down the stairs again. "As soon as we get where we're going."

"Where is that exactly?" Olivia asked, skeptical.

"I can't tell you." At the snorts from the people behind her she continued. "He's in your heads remember?" Halifax turned briefly and tapped her knuckle to her temple.

"Right." Elliot nodded, but his voice suggested that he didn't really believe her.

Halifax jumped the last few steps and pushed out the door and onto the street. She held the door open for the detectives and the ADA. They made for their cars, but Halifax stopped them.

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head. "No cars. From now on we have to try to avoid any machinery. He likes to screw with machinery."

When they just stared at her she put her hands on her hips. "Look, make your choice. You either come with me or I leave and you can fight this on your own."

"We already said we would follow you." Casey replied.

"Then stop questioning me. I know what I'm doing. I know what we have to do."

"When you say 'he,'" Olivia said trying to keep the situation somewhat calm. "Who are you referring to?"

Halifax sighed, considering the question. "Well, you guys refer to him as 'The Thing.' Or," Halifax chuckled. "The Bastard. I've been told that his most recent name is Amargein, pronounced aw-veer-een. It's Irish. Its historical terms Amargein is credited with giving the first judgments on Irish lands."

"Why did he chose that name?" Olivia wondered.

"Probably because he thought it meant 'God.'" Halifax shrugged.

"Why would he think that?" Munch jumped in.

"Because in a loose Anglo-Saxon translation it means 'He-who-passes-final-judgment." Halifax's eyes were a cloudy grey and she flicked her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm sure "Amargein" took that to heart. He thinks he decides our fate?" Halifax gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Well, he's wrong. I decide my own fate."

They felt the raw pain in her voice like it was a tangible thing. This war had apparently been waging for a lot longer than they had thought. And Halifax had lost something in it. Whether it be a person or a part of herself…they didn't know.

"Okay, no machinery." Elliot said, looking closely at Halifax. Her eyes widened in surprise. As did everyone else's.

Halifax nodded. "Thank you."

"But, I still don't trust you." Elliot clarified as they began walking.

"No." Halifax laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to." She turned and looked earnestly into his eyes. "But, it's a start."

**TBC**

**A/N: R&R! Let me know what you think!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: In The Beginning

**Chapter 27: In The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: Yes, mine!! All mine!! …Well, a girl can dream right? Only Halifax and the plot are mine. The rest I'm borrowing…for now… (insert maniacal laugh, here.)**

**A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile. Just trying to psych myself up for the start of school in a couple of weeks. Damn…**

**I want to dedicate this chapter...hell, this story to a very special man. I've never met him; he's an actor. Don S. Davis, August 4, 1942-June 29, 2008. I would have dedicated this story to him a long time ago, but I just recently found out he was dead. He has nothing to do with SVU…I know him from a show called Stargate SG-1. I've watched the show since I was 10 years old. Don S. Davis was an amazing actor…he touched many lives, including mine.**

**He is missed. My deepest sympathies to his family and friends. Thank you, Mr. Davis.**

**ENJOY!!**

They felt like they'd been walking forever. Halifax was still keeping up a purposeful stride, leading the detectives to…wherever the hell it was that they were going. Halifax still hadn't told them anything. In fact, she hadn't said a word since she began leading them on a winding two hour long walk through New York. They had taken the back alleys, which would probably explain why it was taking so long. The alleys had instantly put the detectives and Casey on edge, each reaching for their own weapon, and Casey adopting a defensive walk.

"I could swear that we've passed this building before." Munch grumbled catching up to Halifax.

"Three times actually." Halifax said not taking her eyes from the space in front of her.

"What!" Munch and Fin both exclaimed loudly, stopping in their tracks. Elliot, Olivia, and Casey stopped too. They were all looking accusingly at Halifax.

The girl stopped and turned around. Sighing she said, "They'll be watching. I have to let them know it's me and…" She looked directly into Olivia's eyes. "Not anyone else."

"They'll? Who are they?" Olivia put her hands on her hips and glared questioningly at her.

"The only allies we've got." Halifax replied cryptically.

"Allies?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Halifax stared at Elliot and her tone of voice was reminiscent of a mother explaining something to a less-then-intelligent child. "You know, friends. People you can trust--,"

Elliot cut her off. "I know what an ally is." His eyes flashed angrily. Walking up very close to her, he growled. "What did you mean by it? There are other people who know what's going on?"

Halifax took a step closer and glared right back at him. "I can't tell you."

Elliot laughed cruelly. "You can't tell us?" He smiled sarcastically and turned to the rest of the group. "She can't tell us." He turned back to her and his smiled disappeared. "We're leaving."

"Elliot…" Olivia had no idea where she was going with that sentence. Instead, she shook her head. "Elliot, there hasn't been a single…attack…since we met Halifax."

"So?" Elliot's tone was angry, but noticeably softer.

"So…" Fin said catching on. "Maybe he's afraid of her."

Halifax snorted. "For now, maybe. But that won't last long…which is why we need to get someplace he can't find us."

"No, we're done here." Elliot turned to go, but Halifax grabbed his arm. Her hand was small, but strong. Elliot was surprised. She didn't look like she was exerting any effort and when he tried to pull away she held fast without even blinking.

"Listen to me." She addressed the whole group. Munch and Fin were both pointing their guns at Halifax, but Olivia's was still in her holster. She turned to Elliot. "If you walk away now, we lose. Not just the six of us, but the entire world. Given the right circumstances, I _could _do this on my own…but, considering how you're already involved…I would _appreciate _your help."

Elliot stared at her. "Let go of me."

"No." Halifax stated it like they were talking about the weather. Fin laughed.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Fin asked with a touch of condescension in his voice.

"Yes." Halifax leveled her gaze at Elliot. "I know exactly who I'm dealing with." She glanced at the rest of the group. "I know who all of you are."

"Funny. Cause we know nothing about you." Munch said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"You will." Came her cold reply. They looked at her in surprise. They had definitely not anticipated an answer like that.

"We…will?" Casey asked.

Halifax fixed her with a cold stare and let go of Elliot's arm. He unconsciously rubbed it, knowing it would bruise. "Yes, you will. And I guarantee," She glared at each one of them in turn. "You won't like it."

"You know what? Stop. Just stop it." Elliot demanded, almost yelling.

Halifax slowly turned her cold grey gaze to meet his own cold blue. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said." Elliot put both hands on his hips and smiled sarcastically.

"Stop what?" Halifax's voice was low and icy.

"Stop pretending. I don't know what you're planning, but how dare you put yourself in charge. I don't care what you know. Fact of the matter is; you're just a kid! A little girl playing dress up."

Halifax didn't look taken aback, but she looked furious. "You have no idea." She shook her head and laughed to herself. "No idea."

"Then give us one." Olivia jumped in quietly. Halifax didn't look at her.

"Alright. You wanna know what I've been through, what I've done?" Halifax nodded slowly, licking her lips. Her eyes were still boring into Elliot's. She saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes and he lost his steam for a second.

"Yes." Casey and Munch said at the same time.

"Fine. To hell with it. Who cares about safety or caution? Obviously not you." Halifax stepped away from Elliot and faced the group in its entirety. "So here goes my sad little tale."

Halifax laughed mirthlessly and her eyes shone with sudden tears. "Since you all are so into dramatics, I'll give you the thrilling tale."

She raised her hands and waved her fingers, miming 'thrilling.' "My name is Carter Murphy. I'm half Irish, all American. My," her voice hitched. "My great-grandfather was the one who responded to Sheriff Mercer's call in 1925. His name was Ryan Murphy. He was a special agent in the FBI. He was a…well, the 'Fox Mulder' of his time. He investigated special cases and was called to check out the sheriff's suspicions."

The group nodded and waited for her to continue. "He got there and…"

"And?" Elliot prompted.

"And he found nothing. It was a ghost town. He left the case open and, essentially forgot about it. 10 years later when he was 37 he fell in love with and married my great-grandmother Grace Probst. Three years after that they had my grandfather in 1938. Twenty-five years later my grandfather joined the FBI as well. By then he had already married my grandmother and had a son, my father. His name was Daxus Murphy."

"Was?" Olivia asked cold dread filling her. Halifax—no, Carter ignored her.

"Daxus was born on December 13, 1961, two years before his acceptance to the FBI. He worked the same cases as his father before him and stumbled upon Revive, Tennessee. He searched further and was led right to Amargein. My grandfather died of an aneurysm two days later. He was only twenty-five. Whatever killed him wasn't an aneurysm. I know it."

She looked at them as if daring them to disagree. When they didn't, she continued. "My father grew up to become a jet pilot in the military. He was honorably discharged when he was 30 in 1991. He married my mother who was also a pilot in the military. I was born on December 1, 1991. My mother died in childbirth. I never knew her." Carter paused and scrubbed her hands over her face.

"Carter--," Olivia started, but the girl held up her hand.

"You wanted to know…so let me finish." She sighed and met their eyes again. "My father raised me, completely ignorant to the truth about the father he never knew. He didn't know about Revive, his grandfather, or Amargein. He was just a retired Major. He was just…my dad." A few hot tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away.

Olivia wanted to reach out to the girl, comfort her. But, she knew it would not be appreciated. "Two years ago, when I was fourteen weird things started happening to me. I would see things; shadows of people that weren't there, horrible frightening images. I 'saw' what happened in Tennessee 81 years after it happened. It worried my father and he called an old friend of my mom's, a retired military psychiatrist. The psychiatrist contacted a doctor Jason Grant."

Carter looked up into Elliot's eyes. "Dr. Grant worked with my grandfather in the FBI. He reluctantly agreed to meet with us and when he heard what we had to say, he grudgingly told us about my late grandparents' work. We were stunned, to say the least." She took a deep breath. "My father was worried that this Amargein thing was after me and decided to find It first. But, Amargein wasn't really looking for me. He was using me to get to my father."

Taking a deep breath Carter hugged herself and leaned against the brick wall behind her. "On March 23, 2006 my father was cut down in an alleyway. Right in front of me. I couldn't stop him." Her voice hitched and the tears ran freely now. Her voice rose in pitch. "He was everywhere and nowhere. He thanked me for giving him my father's weakness--!" she slid to the ground and looked up at them. Her eyes were filled with pain, hate, and fury. None of the detectives had ever seen so much emotion expressed in one person before. Especially such a young one.

"God, I'm so--," Casey began, but Carter held up a hand.

"Don't say it! I…I tried to fight him. He just laughed when I cried over my father's body. I vowed that I would end this…this _thing_. He said he couldn't wait. He told me that he would be back…that he had special plans for me. And then…then he was gone." Carter wiped the tears off her face and slowly stood up. "Dr. Grant found me in the alley two hours later. He called 9-1-1 then carried me away. I was brought here, to New York and I've lived with him and his coworkers Agent Anderson and Agent Bender since then." She shook her head. "I wasn't allowed to go to my father's funeral. It was essential that I drop off the face of the Earth."

"Carter…" Olivia came to stand in front of her. Elliot moved to the side and backed up several paces. He hadn't expected anything like that to come out of her mouth. She had lost everything. She was only sixteen and she had been robbed of a family, her faith, and her safety. Whatever this Amargein thing was, he had a special vendetta for Carter.

"I'm sorry." Carter said moving away from Olivia. "I know that's a lot to process and I only gave you my personal version of it. Jason will give you a more scientific view. Maybe it'll be more helpful. Now," Her eyes met each of the adults' before dropping to her hands. "Do you think maybe we could finish this inside?"

Everyone looked at Elliot who seemed to have been shocked into silence. He just nodded. Looking at each other the rest of them agreed as well.

"Good." Carter said a little of her authoritative manner back. "Come on." She led the way around the corner and knocked twice on a big oak door.

A male voice called out. "When I appear I seem mysterious, but when I'm explained I'm nothing serious. When I'm unknown to you, I am something, when I'm known to you, I am nothing."

Carter smiled briefly and called back in a rather fond voice. "A riddle."

Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Casey all looked at each other. It was obvious that none of them had come up with the answer. They jumped when the door was flung open. Three grown men rushed out and grabbed Carter in a hug. The Special Victims Detective in all of them reared it's head. They were a little taken aback by three adults grabbing the girl, but it became apparent within seconds that it was a fatherly gesture. One of concern, not desire. Instincts retreating slightly, they still watched for any of the telltale signs. Flinching or a hurried pulling away. But, their trained eyes saw nothing.

Carter hugged them all back with equal ferocity and, after convincing them that she was fine, turned around. "Introductions inside. Come on." Without a glance back to make sure they were following Carter strode inside behind the men. "Last one in…could you close the door?"

Fin shut the door with a satisfying bang and looked around. It looked like an old industrial warehouse. The floor was grey concrete with a metal spiral staircase running up into the second floor. There were metal panels with blinking lights a few feet apart on every wall. Carter and the guys were already halfway up the staircase. She gestured for the Special Victims Squad to follow.

"Whoa." Munch breathed when they reached the second floor. There were computers and monitors and wires all over the place. There were two large TV screens on opposite ends of the room. Codes and names were flying across each monitor and each TV screen was divided into 20 or so sections. They appeared to be showing the streets surrounding the area. _'Cameras.'_ Munch realized. He always thought that the government was watching.

There was a long table in the middle of the room with several chairs haphazardly placed around it. Other than that, the room was clean and sparse. No personal touches. No color.

"You live here?" Olivia asked, incredulous. It was hardly the appropriate place for a teenager to live.

"No." Carter shook her head, taking a seat at the table. Motioning for everyone else to do the same she continued. "We have guest quarters on the third floor, Bender and Anderson have the fourth floor, and Jason and I share the fifth." Correctly reading the looks on their faces she clarified. "There is a partition separating our quarters." Carter gestured to Grant and herself.

One of the men cleared their throats and Carter jumped. "Oh right! I forgot." Carter smiled somewhat sheepishly and began the introductions. "Detectives Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch, and Fin Tutuola. ADA Casey Novak." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. "Doctor Jason Grant, and Agents Daniel Anderson and Ryan Bender."

Dr. Grant looked to be in his early thirties. He had sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He was tall, maybe 6'3 and muscular. Agent Anderson had the same build as Grant, but an inch or two shorter with black hair and hazel eyes. He looked like he was in his mid to late forties.

And last, but not least, Agent Bender seemed to be the youngest of them all. In fact, he didn't seem to be old enough to be an agent. He had dark brown hair and kind blue eyes. He was the same height as Grant and had the same build as well. Olivia made a mental note to ask Carter about their backgrounds later.

They nodded at each other, then looked back at Carter. "And you all know who I am." She glanced down at the table for a second, but looked up when Bender lightly touched her hand. Interlacing her fingers she looked at the man she had introduced as Dr. Grant. "Jason, I gave them the back story to how this whole thing started. I need you to--,"

Dr. Grant cut her off. "The whole story?" he looked incredulous.

"The reader's digest version." She clarified. "Anyway, I need you to give them the more scientific explanation. I only told them what I…personally know."

Dr. Grant smiled comfortingly at her before looking at the detectives. "I'll explain in a minute. Why don't we get to know each other a little but first. Like how you came to be involved with Amargein and Carter?"

Looking at each other they nodded, silently acknowledging that it was going to be a long night.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry there is so much information packed in here! Please R&R!!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Clarifying

**Chapter 28: Clarifying**

**Disclaimer: I wish. Sadly SVU does not belong to moi.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile! I've been experimenting with other stories, but this is one of my favorites so I came back! Yay! So, I've been getting a lot of reviews! Thanks a lot guys, keep 'em coming!**

**I'll be explaining more in this chapter, so read carefully…Bwahahahaha! ******

**I wish school would die.**

**ENJOY!!**

The silence filling the room was that of awkward wariness. No one wanted to be the first to talk. After looking at all the adults incredulously, Carter cleared her throat.

"Okay, I guess I'll start." She eyed them all reprovingly. "I'd prefer if you continued to call me Halifax instead of Carter. Don't ask why, I just like it better. New name, new person." She looked pointedly at them again and when no one spoke she stood up, groaning. "This is gonna take forever. Anyone else want coffee?" she glanced behind her as she walked to the coffeepot in the corner of the room. All three of her friends raised their hands and the detectives looked surreptiously at each other before nodding their heads.

Bender got up to help her and she smiled gratefully. That was a lot of cups of coffee. Doing a quick headcount she came up with nine, including herself. While the coffee was brewing the uncomfortable silence around the table continued. Halifax tapped her foot impatiently and threw a meaningful glance to Bender. He smiled his reply and shook his head in amusement. The situations she managed to get herself into.

The detectives and Casey noticed the silent conversation going on between Halifax and Bender. It looked like they were…flirting. But, not really. Something like flirting, but…deeper. Olivia glanced at Elliot and he shrugged.

When the coffee was done Halifax and Bender passed out mugs of the steaming liquid and sat back down.

"Alright, so you know my personal story, but that doesn't really help us in the long run, so let me bring out the finer points." Halifax leaned forward and focused her eyes on the table in front of her. "This thing appeared on the radar in 1925. He disappeared for nearly 25 years before rearing his head again. We have very little proof to go on, but it seems the next time he became a problem was when he…killed…my father." She closed her eyes briefly before continuing. "Then four days ago, you," she pointed at Olivia. "Began to notice a pattern in the cases you were getting. You realized they were all Urban Legends. You managed to convince the rest of the squad that you weren't crazy and that it was the truth."

Olivia nodded when Halifax paused for confirmation. "You started to investigate and that's when they caught Amargein's attention." She said turning her gaze to Grant. "He began to target them, messing with their heads."

Dr. Grant nodded and Halifax held up a finger, motioning that the best part was to come. "He's opened a channel in their minds, Jason. From his mind to theirs and I'm almost positive vice versa."

"Why would he take that risk?" Anderson asked tenting his hands and leaning his chin on them.

"I think because he never thought they'd figure it out. That is until he recognized me." Halifax hesitated. "Look, he's going to realize that we don't have that much of an advantage over him very soon and when he does…he's gonna come gunning for us."

"Advantage?" Elliot asked, speaking for the first time.

Halifax hesitated, glancing at Grant. "Sort of. We know how to safeguard a room, so that should keep him out for awhile, but he'll find us…eventually."

"Safeguard?" Munch jumped in.

"See those metal panels on the wall with the blinking lights?" Halifax gestured to one such panel. "They're giving off electromagnetic waves. He can't seem to penetrate them."

"Yet." Bender said, voice heavy.

"Right." Halifax nodded, eyes downcast. "Yet. But, hopefully we'll get him before he gets us."

"And how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Fin asked.

Bender, Anderson, Grant, and Halifax all glanced at each other. "We've tried various frequencies of the electromagnetic waves to see if any debilitate him, but it's been a bust so far." Anderson sighed as he spoke.

"We've also tried to find where he originated from, but that's yielded nothing either." Bender added.

"The point is, we've tried to capture him, kill him, render him powerless, but…none of our efforts have paid off." Grant concluded.

"But, we recently came up with an idea that could work." Halifax said.

"Could being the operative word." Anderson said.

"It's all we've got." Bender jumped to Halifax's defense.

Ignoring them both, Halifax continued. "We learned that Amargein doesn't create the Urban Legends, he can only carry them out."

"So?" Olivia and Casey asked at the same time.

"So, if we write our own Urban Legend, he may have no choice but to recreate it." Halifax finished leaning back in her chair. The detectives stared at each other and then back at her.

"You think that would work?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe." Halifax replied. "But, like Bender said…It's all we've got."

"So what are you going to write?" Elliot asked.

"And how does something become an Urban Legend?" Munch asked feeling a conspiracy in the air.

Halifax chose to answer Munch's question first. "Well, society has provided us with the perfect tool to spread a story…the internet. We figure that if we put it on enough sites and email it to enough people…we'll have started an urban legend. Kinda."

"Kinda…" Fin sighed, shaking his head.

"And, to answer Detective Stabler's question, we figure we'll write something that's grotesque enough to get his attention, but clever enough he won't realize its true purpose before it's too late."

Everyone stared at her. "What?" Halifax said, slightly alarmed.

"That's the big plan? Really? To write a story?" Munch was in disbelief.

Halifax's eyes flashed dangerously. "You got a better idea?" she challenged.

Everyone turned to Munch. He spluttered, then opened his mouth…only to close it again looking flustered. Casey grasped his hand and he smiled weakly at her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Then we're back to square one. We keep looking." Halifax responded.

"What if nothing works?" Casey asked knowing she sounded like a complete 'glass is half empty' pessimist, but it was a valid point.

"We can't think that." Bender said glancing at all of them. "We just can't."

"We proceed under the assumption that there is always a way." Halifax said looking sternly at all of them.

The detectives noted that Halifax still radiated an enormous amount of authority even when she was surrounded by adults. Either the kid was stupidly ignorant and brash or she really was pretty much in charge. Three agents and the doctor seemed to respect her and her opinions and they listened attentively when she spoke.

"We have a similar saying on the force." Olivia nodded. "But sometimes that doesn't hold true. Sometimes we end up with more dead bodies than we should."

"And in this case…that's unacceptable." Halifax tapped her fingers against the table and looked Olivia straight in the eye. "At the risk of sounding too cliché…it's not just New York at stake this time…it's the whole world."

"The _whole _world?" Munch asked shaping his hands like a circle. "As in the…_whole_ world?"

"Well, that is a little cliché." Fin said raising his eyebrows in a slightly mocking manner.

"And a bit dramatic." Elliot agreed.

"But how?" Olivia said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Halifax asked, frowning slightly.

"I mean…how would this Amargein guy gat so powerful? How could he affect the whole world?"

Halifax hesitated and glanced at Dr. Grant. He gaze faltered before he continued. "We don't know." His voice was stilted. "All we know is that with all the technological advances we've made in the last ten years…the internet and such…" the doctor trailed and Halifax picked up the sentence.

"Point is, is that there are so many Urban Legends floating around out there…and they're so easily accessible…Amargein can have his fun recreating each and every one of them." she looked seriously at all of them.

"How many urban legends are we talking about?" Elliot asked leaning forward.

"Thousands." Anderson also leaned forward grimacing.

"Thousands?" Munch asked, shocked.

"More importantly," Olivia started, narrowing her eyes in thought. "How many years will it take for Amargein to go through all of them?"

Halifax stood abruptly and walked over to a computer shaking her head. "I can't be sure. I've done some basic base 8 calculations and…from a hypothetical standpoint…Amargein can recreate urban legends once a day for fifty years without repeating any."

Out of the eight adults, only Dr. Grant seemed to understand what she said.

"What?" Elliot asked looking from her to the doctor. Olivia looked questioningly at Elliot, then around to the other detectives.

Halifax turned around. "What do you mean, 'what?'?"

"What Carter--," Dr. Grant started, but she cut him off.

"Halifax." She intoned out of habit.

"Sorry." Grant sighed. "What _Halifax_ meant was that she did some math and discovered that --," But Munch cut him off.

"Yeah, we got the rest of it. What's a 'basic base 8?"

Halifax shrugged. "It's math based equations. Ten equals eight, but that's not important." She waved her hand vaguely in the air. "The fact of the matter is we have to stop him before it gets that far."

"So far, we haven't learned anything that can help us. You've only told us how _bad _things are." Elliot said, looking at Halifax.

"In order to understand the solutions, you have to understand the problem in it's entirety." Grant spoke hurriedly. He saw Halifax open her mouth to retort angrily and raced to stop her.

"Well, I think we've covered the problem, let's focus on the solution." Olivia responded, shaking her head and rubbing her temples. She was on information overload. And so, it appeared, was everyone else.

"Okay, our best bet is writing our own urban legend." Bender said, repeating their earlier statement.

Casey nodded. "What about?"

"Well, our ultimate goal is to kill Amargein, so the main plot has to be guised deep in the story." Anderson supplied.

"So…we have to trick him?" Fin asked.

"Well…yes." Dr. Grant shrugged.

"And how do we do that?" Munch asked.

"Very carefully." Bender nodded and sighed.

"Who's gonna write it?" Olivia wondered aloud.

Anderson, Bender, and Grant all looked at Halifax. "Oh no." Halifax said noticing their stares.

"Oh yes." Anderson said.

"Halli," Bender said standing up and stood facing her. Halifax didn't seem taken aback by the nickname but the detectives were. Halli was a lot easier to say than Halifax, anyway. "It was your idea. You're the one who was always talking about being a famous author when we were kids."

"Ryan, that was, like, eight years ago." Halifax scrubbed a hand over her forehead. "You can't put this on me. I'm only seventeen."

"Halli, you're the most capable writer here. Unless on of you…" Bender trailed looking at the detectives. When they shook their heads he looked back at Halifax. "We'll help you all we can, but…you're it."

Halifax stared at him for a long moment, then flicked he gaze to Elliot, then Olivia, and Munch, Fin, and Casey. "I can't do it by myself. You guys are the cops." She gestured to Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, Anderson, and Bender. "You're the lawyer." She nodded to Casey. "And you are the doctor." She nodded to Grant.

"I'm just a kid who pretends to be more in charge than she actually is." Halifax continued, eyes downcast. "If we're gonna do this, we have to get it right the first time around. Meaning…" she clicked a button on the computer and a blank page popped up. "I need everyone in on this."

She looked hard at all of them. "How 'bout it?" she asked, hesitation evident in her tone.

Silence filled the room with a heavy, heady anticipation. Everyone was waiting for someone else to speak. When no one said anything Halifax shook her head.

"Whatever. When you guys are ready to act like adults and help save lives…come find me." With that she turned on her heel and pounded up the stairs, leaving everyone else to stare at the computer with the blank page and the idly blinking black icon.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please R&R!**


End file.
